FLOR CARMESÍ
by Persa Uchiha Kaioh
Summary: Soñar con Shizuru en ciertos momentos íntimos no era lo que quería Natsuki por mucho que le gustara, comenzaba a pensar que esos sueños tan vividos eran recuerdos de una vida lejana. ¿Y por qué hay una chica interesada en Natsuki?
1. Chapter 1

**~ 1 ~**

Hoy no era un día cualquiera, no, no lo era aunque seguramente para otras personas si lo sería. Hoy tenía una cita con la ex presidenta de escuela secundaría Fuuka Gakuen Shizuru Fujino y la verdad, estaba aterrada.

Cuando ella me propuso salir a un centro comercial a comprar lencería, no lo dude ni un minuto pero cuando le conté a Mai me dí cuenta que las intenciones de Shizuru podrían ser otras

-**Oh una cita con la presidenta**\- dijo "mi amiga" mientras preparaba la cena y yo solo alzaba una ceja -**¿sabes? no me has contado lo que paso entre ustedes 2, solo me dijiste que la buscarías y la detendrías pero sospecho que algo más paso entre ustedes-**

-**Bu...bueno-** suspiro porque si, no le había contado lo que ocurrió con Shizuru cuando estuve a solas con ella en esa casa alejada de la sociedad. Mai sabía que Nao me ataco y Shizuru se revelo como una Hime. Después le conté que ella me estuvo cuidando pero, omití ciertos detalles.

Y esos mismos detalles aun atormentaban mi mente.

**-¿Natsuki?**-

**-Es confuso...todo fue tan rápido y extraño que ni yo entiendo lo que ocurrió**\- y eso era verdad, saber que era una hime, su pelea con Haruka y Yukino...La verdad es que no podía sacar de mi mente su rostro cuando me enteré lo que sentía por mi, el como poco a poco fue perdiendo la cordura al grado que no la reconocía.

-**Cuando estés lista puedes contarme Natsuki**\- solo veo cuando Mai me acerca el tazón con ramen **-aunque es curioso que tu fueras su persona amada, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-**

**-Es...¿qué insinúas?**-

-**Vamos Natsuki, hasta tu te darías cuenta de eso-** decía Mai y yo la seguía viendo y no se porque comenzaba a molestarme -**son totalmente diferentes...-**

**-Ya ya ya, ya entendí**\- definitivamente estaba molesta, así que sin importarme la comida que estaba delante de mi, me levanto y busco mi chaqueta para salir del departamento -**luego vengo-**

Entre lo nerviosa que estaba y lo molesta que estaba ni siquiera sabía si quería ver a Shizuru porque la había estado evitando verla a solas por un buen tiempo pero ya no podía seguir así, los argumentos se me acababan y lo mejor sería dar por terminado esto, aclarar las cosas y ver en que terminaba todo.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza la posibilidad de que Shizuru...de que ella...bueno, ella decía estar enamorada de mi pero en mi mente estaba el "recuerdo" de que mientras yo no podía moverme ella se aprovecho de mi o por lo menos eso creía. Esas imágenes venían a mi mente cuando estaba sola y parecían ser más recuerdos que sueños.

Lo peor, es que cada vez que soñaba con esas cosas quería más, quería que fuesen reales esas imágenes y así como lo deseaba así mismo lo negaba porque si bien Shizuru era especial para mi, no estaba segura que fuese algo más que amistad, quizás gratitud por lo que había hecho por mi todo este tiempo y por eso es que me molestaba lo que trataba de decir Mai.

Incluso yo, desde un principio me he preguntado que ha podido ver en mi Shizuru como para llamar su atención, no lo entendía realmente y de hecho nunca le di mayor importancia hasta hace poco.

**-Lo siento...-**

-**No se preocupe-** la voz de un hombre me saca de mis pensamientos o más bien, el choque de mi hombro con el, así que lo miro solo para ver a un hombre medio pálido, de pelo negro y de traje **-mis disculpas pero busco a quien dirige este lugar ¿podría señalarme el lugar donde pudiera estar su oficina?**-

-**Es aquel edificio-** señalo lo que más bien parecía ser una mansión, no un edificio de una escuela

**-Gracias por la información**\- dijo el sujeto con una ligera reverencia a la que igual, hago una reverencia para luego ver a una chica de pelo color plata acercarse al tipo con el que había chocado.

Por alguna razón, mi mirada se encuentra con la de ella. No pude ver bien el color de sus ojos pero pude alcanzar a ver que se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, acompañada de una ligera inclinación. Supongo que vendrían juntos.

Sigo mi camino, seguramente Shizuru llegaría antes y no quería hacerla esperar.

**~ Shizuru ~**

Iba a tener una cita con Natsuki, realmente iba a tener una cita con ella después de todo lo ocurrido en el Carnaval...Sabía que no merecía tener este tipo de momentos de estar a solas con ella, lo que había hecho no tenía nombre ni perdón y la única forma que encontraba para calmar esos pensamientos era que ella me había perdonado, no me había sacado de su vida y saber que yo era su persona amada solo hacían que dentro de mi se formara una pequeña flama de esperanza de que en verdad, aunque fuese un poco, ella me quisiera pese a todo...

No era ciega, había notado la incomodidad en Natsuki cuando estaba cerca de ella pero no me decía nada y quizás era eso lo que me estaba atormentando al no saber lo que sentía o pensaba Natsuki. Quizás me estaba haciendo ilusiones de que ella, con el tiempo, se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y me correspondiera pero no fue así, Natsuki apenas y sabía ser sociable, no era consciente de lo que realmente provocaba en los estudiantes, en los chicos más bien. De solo pensarlo me daba asco pero eso sería ser hipócrita, negar que no había tenido pensamientos inadecuados con ella sería ilógico.

Y es por esos pensamientos que habían ayudado a que pensara a que Natsuki tendría algún sentimiento romántico hacia mi y todo porque esos sueños, en vez de ser imaginados por mi parecían ser más bien recuerdos de otra vida en donde eramos más maduras pero con una relación estable, llena de amor y pasión, una relación en la que seguramente habría más pero como dije, solo eran sueños.

**-¿Shizuru?- **la voz de Natsuki me saca de mis pensamientos. Supongo que me había perdido demasiado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado cuando había llegado

-**Llegaste...**\- debo decir, que aun Natsuki había dicho que si nos veríamos, lo cierto es que creía que en el último momento no querría venir, era obvio que mi presencia no le agradaba y que solo me soportaba cuando estábamos con nuestros amigos. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba -**pensé que no vendrías...-**

-**Bueno, quería aprovechar para buscar una motocicleta nueva-** cuando menciona lo de su motocicleta no puedo evitar sentirme mal al recordar el motivo por el cual no contaba con ella en estos momentos** -fue perdida total...**-

-**Lo siento Natsuki, es mi culpa por eso-** dije desviando un poco la mirada -**puedo ayudarte a pa...**-

**-No hace falta Shizuru, fue decisión mía al saltar de esa forma**\- la veo suspirar y entendía perfectamente que quería evitar seguir hablando del tema pero era obvio que ese día sería difícil de olvidar **-¿tienes pensado hacer algo?**-

-**No, la verdad no, solo quería ver a Natsuki**\- eso era cierto, lo único que quería era ver a Natsuki porque aunque me había ofrecido a darle apoyo en vacaciones, como era de esperarse, se negó al menos que estuviera otra estudiante y esa fue Nao, Mai y Mikoto. Era tan evidente que no quería estar a solas conmigo y no podía culparla pero dolía y mucho

-**Podrías acompañarme a ver motocicletas, hay un distribuidor cerca**-

Solo asiento con la cabeza, no estaba muy segura de lo que debía de hacer en estos momentos pero sabía que debía de aprovechar el tiempo con Natsuki si es que quería arreglar lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad. Solo podía observarla como caminaba enfrente de mi, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con una mirada que me decía que algo inquietaba su mente.

No podía evitar pensar que realmente me encontraba alejada de Natsuki o eso creía hasta que noto como Natsuki estaba a mi lado, caminando al mismo ritmo que yo. No dijo nada, simplemente seguimos caminando pero esta vez Natsuki saco su mano del bolsillo, mano que estaba cerca de la mía.

Tenía la tentación de tocar su mano pero podría molestar a Natsuki aunque fuese un simple roce. Aun no decía nada pero con cada paso que dábamos, podía sentir como sus dedos rozaban con los míos. Miro de reojo a Natsuki y si mi mente no me estaba jugando una broma podría asegurar que había un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro ¿era una invitación? Si no lo hacía ahora no lo sabría, así que estiro mi dedo meñique y pude rozar sus dedos.

Era un pequeño juego, lo sabía pero si a Natsuki no le molestaba entonces debía aprovechar y así fue, aunque más bien fue Natsuki quien aprovecho para entrelazar su mano con la mía.

**-¿Natsuki?**\- preguntó en voz baja ante la acción de Natsuki

**-Solo...no digas nada, ni yo se que me pasa en este momento**\- la veo desviar la mirada, sin duda estaba nerviosa -**hay muchas cosas que no entiendo pero se que me esta molestando la situación entre las 2-**

-**A mi también me duele Natsuki**\- digo apretando un poco su mano -**quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y deshacer todo el mal que hice, sobre todo a ti**-

**-Sin embargo, eso es imposible**\- dice Natsuki y solo bajo la mirada porque era verdad -**pero, podríamos intentarlo...quiero decir, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, muchas cosas que necesito que me aclares porque si quiero estar en buenos términos contigo necesito saber...necesito saber la verdad**-

¿La verdad? Seguramente sería el hecho de que ella pensara que yo...Abro mis ojos con sorpresa y miro a Natsuki, estaba sonrojada y miraba hacia otra parte, era obvio que le daba vergüenza hablar de eso.

-**Podemos ir a otra parte si Natsuki quiere...**\- digo sin soltar su mano a lo que asiente y solo caminamos hacia un local de café. No se si era buena idea pero por lo menos estaríamos en un lugar un poco más privado.

Al entrar, Natsuki busca el lugar más apartado y solamente me queda seguirla. Cuando nos sentamos no tardaron en ir a pedir nuestra orden, Natsuki un café americano y yo solo un té de jazmín.

-**Entonces, quiero que seas honesta conmigo Shizuru porque de verdad no soporto el no saber lo que ocurrió en esos días...**\- veo como Natsuki toma aire, definitivamente hablar de estos temas para ella era complicado -**Shizru tu...**-

**-¡No!**\- exclamo rápidamente porque sabía a que se refería Natsuki. Si bien la había besado sin que ella lo supiera, sabía que Natsuki pensaba que había hecho otras cosas con su cuerpo, su reacción ante mi cercanía esa noche lo decía -**Natsuki yo jamás...eres la persona más importante para mi, lo último que haría sería aprovecharme de esa manera**-

-**Entonces...**\- Natsuki se detuvo al ver que llevaban nuestros pedidos

**-Se vio mal lo que hice pero Natsuki, tu cuerpo estaba frío, empezabas a decir cosas sin sentido**\- dije mirando el líquido de mi taza **-hipotermia, estabas a punto de y la única forma de evitar que te pusieras peor fue calentar tu cuerpo, solo que no había mantas que sirvieran para eso y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue calentarte con mi cuerpo-**

**-Ya veo- **Natsuki desvía la mirada para ver su taza y tomarla antes de tomar un poco -**yo...lo siento mucho Shizuru...por un momento creí...-** coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Natsuki para silenciarla y negar con la cabeza.

Si bien era cierto que me dolía que pensara eso de mi, de que me había aprovechado de su cuerpo, también era cierto que estuve tentada a hacerlo pero con la cordura que aun tenía en ese momento me contuve y solo me concentre en que Natsuki estuviera bien.

-**No pienses más en eso Natsuki, por favor-**

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza antes de tomar otro poco de su café mientras yo hago lo mismo pero con mi té. Un peso menos, pensaba yo. Necesitaba, deseaba con todo mi corazón volver a tener la confianza de Natsuki pero era mucho lo que había que hacer y sinceramente no sabía lo que sentía Natsuki. Ella era mi persona amada y yo fui de ella, cuando ambas pensábamos que era su madre o eso creí yo, pero en la batalla, después del beso que me dio ¿Natsuki podría sentir algo más por mi? Porque resulto ser que yo significaba algo más para ella.

Ahorita solo la miraba de reojo mientras tomaba mi té, en un intento de entenderla pero si ella no hablaba esto no sería tan sencillo.

**~ Natsuki ~**

Saber lo que había ocurrido en esa casa me calmaba un poco. Sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón que Shizuru era incapaz de hacer tales cosas pero me había cegado el dolor que había provocado mi madre y el hecho de saber que había alguien que me amaba...Simplemente no supe manejarlo y ahora, aquí estaba, observando de reojo a la castaña que se había vuelto importante en mi vida. A la que estaba lastimando sin saber porqué, sin desearlo.

Terminamos nuestras bebidas y volvimos a caminar pero esta vez ella camino junto a mi, otra vez el silencio se hizo presente. Shizuru me acompaño a ver motos, 2 o 3 llamaron mi atención pero tendría que esperar unas semanas hasta que mi padre mandara dinero para completar con lo que tenía guardado.

-**Shizuru ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-** preguntó porque lo que yo quería ya lo había hecho y no, no era buscar motocicletas por mucho que necesitará una

**-Solo quería pasar la tarde contigo Natsuki, realmente no había planeado hacer otra cosa**\- la observo porque seguramente pensaba así por no saber como tratarme, no podía culparla, ni yo lo sabía -**podríamos caminar un poco**-

-**Eso suena bien**\- digo sonriendo un poco y seguimos caminando hacia un parque. Tenía ganas de tomar su mano, ya lo había hecho pero quería volver a tomarla así que estiro un poco mi mano para rozar la de ella hasta que siento que nuestras manos al fin se entrelazan. La miro de reojo y veo una ligera sonrisa, quizás esto la hacía sentir bien.

Caminar con ella fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. La tormenta que tenía en mi cabeza antes de verla se había disipado, aun tenía algunas dudas pero creo que con ayuda de Shizuru podría resolverlas y entenderlas mejor, después de todo, era su culpa.

-**Natsuki, gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo-** dice Shizuru y la miro sin entender hasta que veo que ya estaba anocheciendo y ella, bueno, ella ya no vivía en las residencias de Fuuka -**mañana iré a Kyoto a ver a mis padres**-

-**Oh ¿volverás?-** preguntó porque algo no terminaba de encajar en mi mente, bueno, es que no me imaginaba a los padres de Shizuru...Cielos, nunca le había prestado atención en ese aspecto

**-Por supuesto, pienso continuar mis estudios en Fuuka aunque ya no este viviendo cerca de ti-**

**-¿Dónde vivirás?-** preguntó con algo de duda

-**¿Ves esos edificios?-** me señala un par de torres modernas y solo asiento con la cabeza -**ahí me mudare, en lo que estoy con mis padres pasaran algunas cosas, después regresare por lo que falte**-

-**Puedo acompañarte mañana a la estación y esperar por ti cuando vuelvas**-

**-¿Harías eso por mi?**\- yo solo asiento con la cabeza, podía ver que había sorprendido a Shizuru y eso era nuevo, bueno, no tanto como el beso que le di -**significaría mucho para mi Natsuki- **

-**No es nada...y ¿mientras donde duermes?-** apenas había reaccionado a esa duda

**-En casa de Haruka, después de todo logramos resolver nuestras diferencias y me ofreció su casa en lo que yo me mudaba-**

**-Oh ya veo-** la miro y suspiro. Apenas era consciente que había muchas cosas que no sabía de Shizuru

**-Supongo que debo irme**\- dice mirando a una parada de bus, yo tomaría otro para volver a Fuuka

**-Igual yo**\- digo en voz baja pensando en algo que quería hacer pero al ver el bus que tomaría Shizuru tuve que actuar rápido **-¡Shizuru!**-

**-¿Qué...?-** había tomado su rostro para besarla en sus labios, de golpe, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo y pensando que ella me iba a rechazar pero debí imaginarlo, con más experiencia, ella hizo el beso más suave e inocente hasta que me separo de ella para verla a sus ojos. Seguramente estaba roja como tomate pero ella, ella tenía un sonrojo muy evidente en su rostro, eso era ganancia.

**-Hasta mañana...kaichou-** digo separándome de ella para que pudiera irse y yo pudiera calmar el ritmo de mi corazón

-**Hasta mañana Nat-su-ki- **

Solo veo el momento en el que ella se va. Yo por otra parte no sabía lo que había hecho bueno si, pero no sabía porque, era un beso que deseaba desde esa vez. ¿En verdad quería a Shizuru? ¿Sería posible que yo la quisiera más que una amiga?

**~ 0 ~**

-**Lady Edelgard, los tramites ya están, solo queda esperar al comienzo de clases dentro de una semana**-

-**Gracias Hubert pero sabes que de momento eso no me importa**\- dijo una chica mirando el edificio en el que se encontraban los dormitorios -**sabes a lo que vengo realmente**-

-**Me pregunto ¿cuál sera su reacción cuando la vea?**-

-**Definitivamente no me recordará, han pasado muchas cosas en todos estos años...pero ya he dejado mucho tiempo sola a Natsuki, es hora de hablar con mi querida Natsuki**-

La chica solo camina hacia una limosina color negra mientras el tal Hubert le abría la puerta para que entrara. Al estar dentro suspira y mira por la ventana solo para ver la que sería su nueva escuela.

Sin darse cuenta, la persona dueña de sus pensamientos estaba llegando en un bus.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_y he vuelto! casi en la fecha que prometí pero me adelante xD_

_Debo confesar, que el final de la otra historia, el tercero, fue para eso, dejarles en shock xD, en el fondo sabemos que Shizuru no compartiría a Natsuki, pero se supone que la otra lo soño, esta briaga...o nunca paso o si paso, asi que es opcional eso. _

_Vuelvo a usar a Edelgard porque me encariñe mucho con el personaje y siento que su historia puede encajar en esta facilmente, así que veremos en que acaba todo esto. _

_Duda y sugerencias por este medio_

_Salu2_


	2. VECINA NUEVA

**~ 2 ~**

**~ Shizuru ~**

¿Emocionada? emocionada era poco para describir las sensaciones que sentía en estos momentos después de dejar a Natsuki. Todo había salido, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado... Ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar a explicar lo que sentía en estos momentos ya que todo parecía tan irreal. No estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía Natsuki pero por lo menos puedo asegurar que Natsuki sentía algo por mi solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Natsuki entendiera lo que sentía porque ese era el problema, ella no entendía lo que pasaba en su interior y si, de alguna manera yo tenía culpa al estarle coqueteando a cada rato pero sin mencionar lo que realmente sentía porque era algo que ella ya sabía pero que ahora debía demostrarlo correctamente.

Y seguro ese era el problema, el no saber la forma correcta de expresar lo que sentía por el temor de su rechazo. Al final era más que evidente que ambas somos inexpertas en estos temas por mucho que pudiese tener más experiencia que Natsuki.

Toco mis labios al recordar el beso que ella había tratado de darme. Era más o menos como lo había imaginado y ahora me daba cuenta que yo tampoco sabía que hacer por mucho que hubiese soñado este momento, no sabía lo que pasaría después pero era una oportunidad que Natsuki me estaba dando o eso quería creer y así lo vería, debía aferrarme a eso y demostrarle a Natsuki que mi amor por ella era real.

**~ Natsuki ~**

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con Mai, entró apresurada porque necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aun me costaba creer que hubiera besado a Shizuru o bueno, de intentarlo porque ella fue termino por mejorar mi intento de beso.

-**Parece que te fue bien Natsuki**-

-**¡MAI!**\- miro a la pelinaranja que estaba terminando de secar su cabello -**¡me bese con Shizuru!-** ni se como pero luego luego le había dicho lo que había ocurrido.

Evidentemente me empezó a preguntar todos los detalles de lo ocurrido y yo no sabía bien como explicarme porque tampoco entendía del todo. Mai solo miraba y de vez en cuando se reía, lo que me enojaba porque lo que necesitaba eran sus consejos porque sinceramente no sabía que hacer, no quería decepcionar a Shizuru pero era obvio que ella tenía más experiencia que yo, lo que por dentro me molestaba porque eso significaba que ya había experimentado con otra persona.

Al momento de irme a la cama, miro al techo pensando en Shizuru, recordando su sonrisa después del beso...todo. Apenas prestaba atención a las facciones del rostro de Shizuru, de verdad que había estado haciendo mal al apartarla, me daba cuenta de todo lo que había perdido pero creo, creo que ahora era un buen momento para conocer mejor a Shizuru.

Quizás...mañana sería buen día para eso...

Al otro día, me despierto rápidamente porque por poco se me olvidaba que hoy Shizuru viajaba a Kyoto y al no tener mi motocicleta conmigo debía de ser más cuidadosa con el ,anejo del tiempo. Solo me dio tiempo de arreglarme, unos jeans negros, tenis negro y una sudadera gris mientras debajo llevaba una playera. Ni siquiera supe si Mai estaba despierta pero al salir, cerré la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla.

Suspiro al cerrar y al mirar a mi lado izquierdo, hasta el fondo del pasillo alcanzo a ver varias cajas y a un par de cargadores. Al parecer alguien se cambiaba de dormitorio, lo que no sabría es si sería de un estudiante nuevo o no. Pero en ese momento sale el mismo sujeto que había visto el día anterior, quien al verme, solo hace una reverencia. Yo solo muevo mi cabeza a modo de saludo para después irme.

En lo que salía de Fuuka por algún motivo me sentía ansiosa después de ver a aquel sujeto pero quizás no era por el, sino por la chica que estaba a su lado la noche anterior. Por alguna razón creía que la conocía, lo que era imposible y eso en vez de calmarme me intrigaba más al grado de no darme cuenta que ya había llegado a la misma parada en la que había dejado a Shizuru.

**~ 0 ~**

Sin que Natsuki se diera cuenta, Shizuru se acercaba por atrás y con cuidado de no ser descubierta, rodea su cuerpo por atrás, como solía hacerlo en la escuela, logrando que Natsuki se sobresaltara por la cercanía

-**Nat-su-ki**\- dijo la castaña con su típico acento y que de alguna forma lograba calmar a la cachorra, cosa que no entendía Natsuki

-**¡No me asustes de esa forma!**\- exclama entre molesta y nerviosa la pelinegra pero se voltea a ver a la castaña quien solo la recibe con una sonrisa -**demonios, apenas me doy cuenta que no puedo enojarme contigo**-

-**Entonces debo sentirme alagada por eso**\- dice sonriendo la castaña a lo que Natsuki solo suspira y niega con la cabeza.

Y ahora, ambas se habían quedado en silencio, solo observándose sin saber que decir o hacer. Ambas se habían dormido felices por el beso del día anterior pero ahora se daban cuenta que no sabían que hacer, aun procesaban lo del beso y por lo mismo, es que ahora no sabían que hacer. Shizuru junta valor y con calma toma una mano de Natsuki y se acerca un poco a su rostro

-**¿Puedo...?**\- pregunta la castaña ya rozando sus labios con los de Natsuki, siendo tomada por sorpresa al ser la pelinegra quien le diera el beso, por tercera vez era Natsuki quien tomaba la iniciativa y eso le gustaba a la castaña porque sabía que Natsuki era impulsiva y si iba a seguir con ese comportamiento Shizuru estaba más que dispuesta a disfrutarlo

-**Creo que yo también puedo sorprenderte**\- dice la ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa, sorprendida por su propio atrevimiento pero feliz porque lograba ver reacciones diferentes en el rostro de la castaña

-**Y si que lo has logrado**\- Shizuru aun sostenía la mano de Natsuki **-¿ya desayunaste?**-

**-¿Eh?...**\- Natsuki iba a responder que no pero su propio estomago la delato -**ahm, creo que eso significa que no**\- Natsuki mira su mano sostenida por Shizuru -**¿desayunaras conmigo?**-

**-Me encantaría**-

Sin más, la pareja va a un pequeño restaurant a desayunar. Natsuki observa mientras caminan la maleta que llevaba la castaña lo que le recuerda que se tendría que separar de ella, todos los cambios que vendrían al momento de que la castaña entrará a la universidad. En verdad ya no quería pensar en ciertas cosas del pasado pero era imposible no darse cuenta del tiempo que había desperdiciado por tratar de resolver su pasado.

-**Shizuru yo...-** Natsuki suspira porque si, le costaba decir algunas cosas, más bien, reconocer sus propios errores -**bueno, apenas me doy cuenta de muchas cosas que ignore y...-**

-**Shh Natsuki, cometimos errores y seguro habrá más de ellos pero...solo si tu quieres podemos enfrentarlos juntas**-

-**¿Juntas?...¿tu...y yo?- **Shizuru asiente con la cabeza.

Ambas se dan cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de Shizuru.

-**Natsuki, es obvio que me gustaría que fueras mi novia pero tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas**\- Shizuru suspira porque de a poco podía ir expresando su verdadero sentir -**de verdad, quiero hacer bien las cosas esta vez y aunque me duela, pero...piénsalo Natsuki y en cuanto vuelva dame una respuesta- **

-**Yo...esta bien, tienes razón**\- Natsuki si era honesta, estuvo a punto de decirle que si, hasta pensó en pedirle que fuera su novia pero Shizuru tenía razón, no debían apresurar las cosas por mucho que estuvieran bien en estos momentos

-**Ahora, Natsuki me dirá ¿qué la tenía tan pensativa hace un momento?**-

**-Oh nada serio, es solo que ayer antes de vernos un sujeto pregunto sobre quien dirigía la escuela y el lugar de ubicación del edificio, le dije y ya, hoy en la mañana lo vuelvo a ver, no es que sea algo malo ni nada, solo que pensaba todos los cambios que habrá en la escuela por lo que parece que todo estará en repleta calma**\- en ese momento llevaron café y té para Shizuru más un desayuno americano para Natsuki y fruta picada para Shizuru

-**Tienes razón, sera interesante ver como se desarrollan las cosas**-

Las 2 chicas solo se miran y sonríen levemente para luego comenzar a comer. Shizuru miraba a Natsuki comer, maravillada por el hecho de como se estaban desarrollando las cosas. También pensaba en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado al pedirle a Natsuki que pensara en su propuesta, que esperará a que ella volviera para confirmar su relación.

En parte era porque no le agradaba la idea de irse y dejar a Natsuki con pocos minutos de confirmar que era su novia. Pero si, era necesario que Natsuki pensara bien las cosas y aunque le doliera admitirlo pero su presencia esperaba que no influyera en lo que fuera a decidir.

Después de desayunar, la "pareja", se dirigió a la estación de tren pero Natsuki no estaba contenta y Shizuru se dio cuenta de eso.

**-En momentos así desearía tener mi moto para poder llevarte a donde sea que fueras- **

-**Natsuki tendrá que esperar un poco, además, no creo que sea útil para realizar viajes por culpa de la maleta**\- Natsuki mira la maleta de Shizuru, realmente no era tan grande, así que eso podría significar que volvería pronto.

-**Bueno, ya después tendría un auto para eso**\- dijo tranquilamente pero Shizuru fue tomada por sorpresa porque era obvio que Natsuki no se había dado cuenta pero ¿era posible que en el futuro ellas 2 siguieran juntas? ¿Natsuki realmente lo veía así?

-**¿Estas...estas...?**\- al no saber que decir, Natsuki la mira porque no la entendía

-**¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunta con curiosidad y la castaña solo mira sus ojos, notando que pese a todo Natsuki seguía siendo inocente en varias cosas por lo que era obvio que no entendió sus propias palabras. Era mejor así, Shizuru prefería seguir conservando esa imagen de su amada Natsuki

-**Nada nada, no te preocupes mi Natsuki-**

Llegaron a la estación y aunque no querían, Shizuru debía abordar el tren. Natsuki quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir, estaba siendo dramática porque Shizuru volvería en unos días ¿entonces?

-**Entonces, ¿me avisarás a qué hora llegas para esperarte?**\- pregunta Natsuki y Shizuru solo puede sonreír y asentir porque si, Natsuki parecía un cachorrito triste.

-**Claro que si y sera más que obvio que estaré deseosa de volver a estar a tu lado**\- más que nada porque Natsuki debía de darle una respuesta. Definitivamente eso la iba a tener ansiosa estos días, pero debía resistir, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, unos días más no le harán daño -**podría...¿podría Natsuki besarme?**-

-**¿Ah?...**\- la pelinegra mira a Shizuru sin entender ¿por qué le pedía eso? La castaña había cerrado sus ojos esperando a la pelinegra **-bien**\- Natsuki, sin haberlo notado, tenía un sonrojo muy evidente en su rostro pero debía ser valiente así que toma el rostro de la castaña para acercarla y besarla suavemente.

Si, ya estaba aprendiendo a besar, pensaba la pelinegra y Shizuru estaba más que feliz porque Natsuki, para ser una persona que se mostraba ruda, la forma en que la besaba era muy diferente a su comportamiento. Suelta su maleta y la rodea de su cintura para acercarla y besarla de la misma forma pero deseando poder transmitir su amor a la pelinegra.

-**Wow...**-

-**Si...wow-** repitió la pelinegra sonriendo levemente, estaba viendo en el rostro de la castaña un sonrojo, le gustaba verla sonrojada definitivamente así que en estos días en los que ellas no iba a estar, debía de aprovechar para aprender todo lo que fuera necesario para hacerla sonrojar

-**Este beso sera suficiente para estos días...no, la verdad es que no**\- Shizuru es quien vuelve a besar a la pelinegra pero el llamado a subir al tren se hizo presente -**que mal momento-** dice sobre los labios de Natsuki. Junta su frente con la de ella, esperando decir algo pero sin saber que al igual que la pelinegra -**debo irme**-

**-Lo se-**

-**Natsuki...-**

-**No te preocupes Shizuru, solo son unos días, nada cambiará créeme**\- Natsuki se separa, aun sentía algo que quería decir y al parecer Shizuru esperaba escuchar algo ¿pero qué?

-**Tienes razón...ten cuidado mi Natsuki**\- Shizuru solo alcanza a darle un corto beso a la pelinegra. Sabía que no debía presionar más su suerte, con lo que tenía en estos momentos era suficiente y si, esto era la vida real, no una película romántica, con despedidas tristes. Iba a volver dentro de poco.

Shizuru se aparta para ya poder entrar al vagón ante la atenta mirada de la ojiverde quien aun seguía queriendo decir algo.

-**"¿Por qué es tan difícil?"**\- se regañaba mentalmente mientras Shizuru se apartaba y ya estando dentro del vagón, como si le hubieran dado un golpe reacciono -**¡SHIZURU...TE QUIERO!**-

Bien, lo dijo, lo había dicho. No, lo grito más bien. Su rostro se pone completamente rojo y el de Shizuru igual. La castaña se mete rápidamente a buscar una ventana antes de que la maquina se pusiera en movimiento. Al encontrarla, la abre rápidamente y algo que no era propio de ella pero que su corazón le pedía desde hace mucho tiempo que lo hiciera, total, ya se lo había dicho

-**¡TE AMO NATSUKI!**-

Natsuki abre los ojos con sorpresa pero solo puede sonreír al darse cuenta de que en su interior, al momento de escuchar esas palabras de Shizuru, se llenaba de calidez. Ahora entendía la emoción que sintió cuando escucho por primera vez esas palabras: haciendo a un lado la sorpresa y el desconcierto que le había provocado, el saber que alguien estaba enamorada de ella y que ese alguien fuera Shizuru le había hecho sentirse cálida y ahora lo entendía y lo aceptaba.

-**"Ya no tengo nada que pensar Shizuru..."**\- pensó al ver como el tren se alejaba de ella.

Un par de horas después y de estar caminando sin rumbo en la ciudad Natsuki regresa al departamento, esperando no encontrar a Mai porque aun quería disfrutar esa sensación que aun sentía en sus labios y más en su corazón que parecía no conocer la calma después de ese beso y de esas palabras que le había gritado Shizuru

-**Shizuru grito...**\- Natsuki estaba enfrente de la puerta sonriendo, definitivamente no podía calmarse en esos momentos -**¿uh?**-

Justo antes de entrar, escucha como se cierra una puerta por lo que Natsuki mira al lugar de donde provenía el sonido solo para ver a una chica de su edad con el pelo platinado, quien al verla se detiene y la mira a los ojos

-**Hola...**\- dijo la chica mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de Natsuki

-**Hola extraña...**\- dijo Natsuki pero mentalmente se regaño por su respuesta -**lo siento yo...-**

-**No te preocupes, es lo que somos en este momento-** la chica dice tranquilamente antes de estirar su mano -**Edelgard**-

-**Natsuki**\- dijo la otra, tomando la mano de aquella chica.

-**Ahora ya no somos desconocidas y por lo que veo, seremos vecinas**-

-**Eso parece-** Natsuki mira su puerta y luego a la chica -s**upongo que ya estas instalada-**

**-Me faltan unas cosas, ahorita por ejemplo pensaba ir a comprar una consola de videojuegos pero no me decido**\- suspira levemente sonrojada por decir eso

-**Mmm podría ayudarte a escoger, si gustas-** cualquier pretexto para no encerrarse era bueno pensaba Natsuki

**-¿No será una molestia? quiero decir, literalmente soy nueva en la ciudad y no conozco el lugar la verdad**\- la chica suspira y mira luego con pena a Natsuki -**¿podrías...?-**

**-¿Enseñarte el lugar?-** pregunta Natsuki para ella misma. Mentalmente se encoje de hombros -no hay problema- en ese segundo recuerda a cierto sujeto -**el sujeto de hace rato...-**

**-¿Hubert? es mi tutor, por así decirlo, se tuvo que ir por cosas de trabajo**\- la chica suspira pero mira a Natsuki con una ligera sonrisa -**entonces ¿me acompañas? creo que el bus sería una buena opción**-

-**Si, de hecho si, vamos entonces- **Natsuki cierra la puerta y la otra chica solo sonríe. Por algún motivo, Natsuki creía haber visto ese rostro hace tiempo, lo que era imposible porque lo recordaría. Ya dentro del bus, Natsuki aun seguía pensando en eso por lo que ya sentadas la mira de reojo solo para encontrarse con la mirada lila de Edelgard **-es extraño ¿sabes?**-

-**¿Si?**-

-**Por algún motivo tu rostro me es familiar, como si tu y yo ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes-** decía Natsuki para luego ver al frente del bus en vista de que iba en lado del pasillo para que su acompañante tuviera la ventana y viera el paisaje del lugar

-**¿En serio?**\- pregunta la chica sorprendida pero niega con la cabeza -**puede ser coincidencia con otra persona aunque dicen que los humanos tenemos por lo menos un gemelo en algún lugar de la tierra**-

**-Es cierto, algo he escuchado sobre eso**\- dice Natsuki aunque esa idea parecía no querer dejar su mente

**-"Natsuki...si tan solo supieras...pero si, somos 2 completas extrañas en estos momentos"**\- piensa la chica con un semblante triste -"al final sabía que esto pasaría, pero es mejor así"-

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Otro cap, más corto que el anterior, lo se pero es el comienzo. _

_Aquí no habra tanto drama, espero hacer las cosas diferentes de lo que ya se ha publicado en estos rumbos, así que espero me acompañen que ya vislumbre esta historia después de tanto :v_

_Salu2_


	3. AMIGA ¿NUEVA?

**~ 3 ~**

**~ Shizuru ~**

Seguramente la gente me estaba viendo extrañada por mi reacción al gritar, por ver en mi rostro una sonrisa que no podía ocultar pero ¿cómo ocultas el amor y más cuando al fin es correspondido? Era imposible y aunque Natsuki no hubiera dicho que me amaba, con que dijera que me quería era suficiente, lo sentía en sus acciones, con sus besos y estaba segura de que todo eso se debía a que poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta que podía amar, que podía amarme.

-**¿Sería correcto decir que ya eres mía...Natsuki?**\- dije para mi misma mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del cubículo de tren que me había tocado.

En estos momentos pensaba que lo mejor sería llegar a Kyoto y luego luego conseguir un boleto de regreso, en el tren que fuera para volver a estar con ella pero si le había pedido tiempo para que pensara las cosas yo misma debía de respetar. Si, era lo mejor, sería seguro para que ella pudiera reflexionar lo que estaba pasando y siendo egoístas, esperaba que llegara a extrañarme y que se diera cuenta lo que yo significaba en su vida.

Aun así, me preguntaba lo que haría Natsuki en estos momentos, lo que haría en estos días en los que no iba a estar a su lado. Creo sere yo quien extrañe más en esta relación.

**~ Natsuki ~**

Esta chica, Edelgard, podría decir que era interesante. No era común encontrar chicas que quisieran videojuegos, posiblemente Mikoto porque era una forma de mantenerla ocupada pero ya hablar bien del tema no, no era posible. Pero con Edelgard...

-**Sinceramente solo quiero juegos que logren captar mi atención, de esos que logren hacer que me desvele**-

**-Wow, espera, ¿piensas ir a la escuela desvelada?**\- pregunte curiosa mientras miraba la entrada de la tienda de videojuegos. Miro a Edelgard quien suspira, como si dudara un poco en lo que diría

-**Supongo que no tiene nada de malo...**\- dice para si misma para luego verme **-a decir verdad, suelo tener problemas para dormir así que cualquier cosa que mantenga mi mente ocupada es mejor a que tener los ojos cerrados**-

**-Pero en algún momento logro dormir, no te preocupes por eso-**

-**Tus padres...**-

-**Mi madre murió hace tiempo, en cuanto a mi padre...bueno, el inútil nunca supo tratar conmigo, no me mal interpretes Natsuki, lo quería, pero hubo cosas que el no pudo evitar**-

-**Ellos están muertos...lo siento no debí preguntar**-

-**No te preocupes-** miro como Edelgard sonríe un poco y luego cierra sus ojos -**mi padre murió hace poco, de hecho, fue asesinado**-

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**\- grite sorprendida por la confesión de la chica, más que nada por su forma de decirlo tan...calmada

-**Si, como oíste Natsuki**\- la chica en ese momento me mira a los ojos y yo sin poder evitarlo me le quedo viendo igual -**era cuestión de tiempo que fueran por mi padre, si no era X sería Z persona, por eso te dije que mi padre era un inútil, nunca supo tener el control de sus negocios, de su vida y la de su familia pero era un buen padre, era amoroso y eso al final es lo que importa**-

-**¿Tienes idea de quien fue? creí que lo normal sería que una persona en esa situación estuviera deshecha**\- eso creía porque cuando murió mi madre yo no tuve la oportunidad de vivir el duelo como era debido y aun así, no creo que lo hubiera comprendido del todo en ese momento

-**Es lo normal, lo se, pero ya tuve mi luto y lo último que haría sería encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar mi perdida cuando en el fondo era obvio que algo así pasaría**\- dijo serenamente mientras miraba la portada de unos juegos -**si hubiera sido tu caso, no se como hubieras reaccionado, pero creeme que en vez de sentarme a tu lado a llorar, yo te hubiera ofrecido mi mano para encontrar a la persona que te causo semejante dolor y hacerle pagar por eso**\- ella solo me mira de reojo y yo solo puedo recordar la última vez que estuve con mi madre y con mi perro

**-Supongo que tenemos algo en común**\- dije desviando la mirada, recordar a mi madre y sus acciones era complicado para mi -por culpas de unos perdí a mi madre y después mi padre me abandono porque formo otra familia y es el día que no lo veo realmente-

-**Ya veo**-

Las 2 no dijimos nada. Supongo que Edelgard pensaba en sus problemas y yo en los míos, apenas recordaba que tenía un padre, para mi, solo era el señor que mandaba un cheque para que siguiera estudiando del que por cierto, dentro de poco dejara de recibir cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Cambiamos de tema y mejor nos pusimos a ver lo que había. Yo solo le fui señalando los que serían buenos que comprara, las consolas igual y todo eso. Me quede pensando si realmente contaba con el dinero para comprar tanto pero dijo que no me preocupara.

-**Me agradas Natsuki así que te pediré que escojas una consola y un juego para ti**-

-**¿Para mi? espera, espera no es necesario yo...**\- ella solo me silencia con un dedo en los labios y niega con la cabeza

-**No es la forma, lo se, pero digamos que eres mi primera amiga...no se como hacer esto la verdad pero si vamos a jugar juegos en línea deberías tener el mismo que yo o algo así-** dice y aparta su dedo de mi. Todo era extraño porque increíblemente no estaba molesta ni incomoda, estaba cómoda por así decirlo -**bueno, si quieres serlo**-

**-Si ¿por qué no? amigas entonces**-

2 Nintendo Switchs, 6 juegos y una caminata en la plaza para ir a comer fue como siguió nuestro recorrido pero otra vez todo volvía a la calma entre las 2 y eso me gustaba un poco. Pese a todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, disfrutaba más del silencio.

En el camino, otra vez pase por la tienda de motocicletas y no pude evitar mirar alguna que llamara mi atención

**-¿Te gustan las motocicletas?**\- me pregunta Edelgard por lo que dejo de ver la tienda para verla a ella con una ligera sonrisa

-**Demasiado**\- dije al recordar lo paseos que daba con ella **-tuve una pero tuve un accidente y fue perdida total**\- dije suspirando al recordar los pedazos de metal en lo que se había convertido -**ahora solo espero a que me llegué el dinero que manda mi padre y ya podre comprar una**-

**-Comprendo-** dijo la peliplateada y al igual que yo, se queda mirando las motocicletas -**si no es molestia, ¿podrás enseñarme a andar en motocicleta?**-

La miro y solo puedo sonreír para asentir con la cabeza, acción que ella comparte conmigo. Si Shizuru viera lo que estaba haciendo posiblemente pasaran 2 cosas: se pondría celosa, muy celosa y mi otra opción, que estuviera feliz por mi por hacer una amiga que era ajena a lo ocurrido con las Himes. Por lo menos ya tendría algo nuevo para contarle.

**~ 0 ~**

Después de comer y luego jugar vídeo juegos por un rato, Natsuki volvió al departamento que compartía con Mai y como esperaba, Mikoto estaba durmiendo cerca de Mai. Natsuki solo sonríe antes e ponerse su pijama y acostarse, estaba extremadamente cansada por todo lo que había hecho en un día.

Por otra parte, Edelgard tomaba un poco de té mientras antes de sacar su celular y marcar un número

**-Hubert, necesito un favor y espero que este resuelto a primera hora-** dice tranquilamente antes de volver a tomar un poco de té.

Después de contarle lo que necesitaba, Edelgard suspira, recordando la plática que había tenido con Natsuki, pensando que a lo mejor había dicho demasiado pero quería ser sincera con ella.

-**Tu madre Natsuki...al final no puedo decir nada malo de la Doctora Saeko; después de todo estas con vida**\- Edelgard solo lleva su mano izquierda a la altura de su corazón y suspira al recordar cosas que no debería pero al recordar su día solo sonríe y esperaba que eso le permitiera dormir por el resto de la noche. Cosa que así fue.

Volviendo con Natsuki, esta se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando comienza a tener un sueño con Shizuru pero lo extraño, es que se sentía tan real si no fuera por las extrañas ropas que estaban usando. Traje de maids, como si fuera un colegio de puras mujeres o eso pensaba por el tipo de uniforme. Pero lo que importaba era el hecho de que estaban en un jardín, de noche, literalmente al aire libre y con una Shizuru aparentemente nerviosa y sonrojada.

Natsuki por su parte sentía que se le salía el corazón pero toma el rostro de la castaña y la besa. Después de eso las manos de la castaña comienzan a desnudarla con toda la calma del mundo y lo que asustaba a Natsuki es que ella no se movía, como si de verdad lo estuviera deseando.

¿Estaba deseando hacer el amor con Shizuru?

-_**O...onee-sama**_\- esa era la voz de Natsuki avergonzada, excitada...¡¿Excitada?!

Natsuki se despierta completamente exaltada. Se sienta en su futon y se coloca una mano en el corazón, tratando de comprender lo que había soñado

**-"Yo...yo quiero a Shizuru pero...pero es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas"**\- pensaba Natsuki antes de sujetarse la cabeza -**"y sin embargo se siente tan real, como si ya lo hubiera vivido..."**\- Natsuki suspira y se levanta para buscar un vaso y servirse un poco de agua.

Era una estupidez para Natsuki el creer que lo que soñaba con Shizuru fueran recuerdos o visiones de otra vida porque si, no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños. Da un trago a su agua y niega con la cabeza, solo eran simples sueños.

-**Supongo que es porque la extraño...si, eso debe ser**\- dice para si misma, más tranquila y asegurándose de que Mai no despertara para volver luego a acostarse y esta vez dormir sin andar soñando cosas...intensas como les decía Natsuki.

Lo que Natsuki no sabía es que en Kyoto, su aun no novia había tenido el mismo sueño y a diferencia de las preocupaciones de Natsuki, la castaña lo tomaba con más calma aunque si le llamaba la atención que se sintieran tan reales.

**~ Natsuki ~**

Sigo sin entender las razones de tener ese tipo de sueños con Shizuru, quizás si le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo ella me pudiera explicar o más bien, lo que haría sería molestarme, la conozco perfectamente y bueno, ¿ a quién engaño? son temas que por mucho que le tenga confianza a Shizuru no soy capaz de hablar con ella.

Suspiro antes de levantarme y bañarme, necesitaba despejar mi mente. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer el día de hoy, quizás podría jugar vídeo juegos gran parte del día

-**Podría visitarla...debo ganarle en Smash como sea**\- dije para mi misma pero antes de avanzar hacia la puerta aparece Mai

-**Natsuki te ves muy emocionada, no me dijiste como te fue ayer-** me dice Mai tan tranquila y yo no se por donde empezar

**-No puedo quejarme, las cosas con Shizuru van mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado**\- digo sonriendo al recordar la mirada de Shizuru, mirada que reflejaba el sentimiento que ella sentía por mi y que ahora apreciaba con mi corazón - **aunque a veces me siento mal con ella por apenas notar lo maravillosa que es, por descubrir apenas distintas formas de ser de ella...no se como explicarlo realmente**-

-**Es normal Natsuki, están tratando de recuperar una amistad y descubrir cómo son en una relación más íntima-** dice Mai mientras me pone un plato con cereal y luego me pasa la leche

**-Debe ser eso... lo que me molesta es que ahora esta en Kyoto justo en el momento en que empezaba a sentirme a gusto con lo que siento por ella**-

**-¿No crees que en parte lo hizo a propósito para que la extrañaras?-** pregunta Mai mientras pongo leche al cereal y me quedo pensando

**-No creo...bueno a lo mejor si je je pero apenas va un día así que si, la extraño pero no me volveré loca por su ausencia- **

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- **

**-Bueno, después de dejar a Shizuru, regrese aquí pero antes de entrar conocí a nuestra nueva vecina-**

**-¿Nueva vecina?- **

**-¿No te dije? bueno te cuento...-** sin más, comienzo a contarle a Mai sobre Edelgard y de lo que hicimos el día de ayer. Hasta le enseñe la nintendo que me dio, algo que no entendía del todo porque eso fue un exceso de confianza -**y bueno, me dio esto**-

**-Esa chica quiere contigo**-

-**Tiene juegos...espera, ¡¿qué?!**\- exclamo medio ofendida porque pensara de esa forma de Edelgard -**¿por qué dices eso?-**

**-Porque nadie en su sano juicio regala un aparato costoso a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer, no es normal**-

-**Si lo mismo pensé pero es curioso, por alguna extraña razón siento que la conozco pero ella dice que no pero aun así, cuando la veo algo dentro de mi se inquieta, es extraño**-

-**Mmm ¿te imaginas que en verdad ya la hubieras conocido? porque quizás por eso fue tan amable contigo-**

**-Pero ella me dijo que no**\- dije comiendo un poco de cereal, frunciendo el ceño ante las ideas de Mai

**-Ay Natsuki, se ve que conoces poco a las mujeres y eso que eres una**\- solo miro feo a Mai en espera de que terminara con su idea **-lo que quiero decir es, que suponiendo que si se conocieran, ella lo negara para que tu la recuerdes y TU la busques**-

-**Creo que exageras Mai**-

Ya no dijimos más y mejor le pregunte por su hermano, quien al parecer estaba bien de su operación y que cada vez iba mejorando. Lo malo es que ahora debía de irse a trabajar a esa cafetería por lo que nuestra plática se dio por terminada. De repente, escucho el tono de llamada de mi celular, el cual busco y veo que era una llamada de Shizuru

-**¿Shizuru?**-

-_**¿Natsuki? espero no haberte despertado**_-

-**Para nada, estaba desayunando con Mai-** dije sonriendo un poco sin saber el motivo pero solo sonreía porque estaba escuchando su voz -**¿todo bien?**\- pregunto con algo de duda porque sinceramente no sabía como era la relación de ella con sus padres y bueno, no se si ella diría algo de mi

-**_De maravilla mi Natsuki, extrañaba a mis padres y ellos a mi así que técnicamente me acapararon todo el día, por eso no pude comunicarme contigo, lo siento_**-

-**No te preocupes Shizuru, me imagine que podría pasar algo así-** dije tranquilamente aunque algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir un poco mal, quizás envidia por el hecho de que Shizuru estaba con sus padres y yo, sabía que mi padre seguía vivo por el dinero que mandaba cada mes

**_-Natsuki...lo de ayer..._-** vuelvo en si al escuchar su voz, notando que sonaba algo dudosa -_**lo que dijimos...-**_

-**Shizuru, sabes que no soy de decir ese tipo de cosas**\- dije algo seria pero niego con la cabeza al darme cuenta de algo -**pero es verdad, te quiero y...sin temor de equivocarme, mi querer se esta volviendo igual al tuyo**-

-_**Natsuki, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte...tanto he soñado con que Natsuki me quisiera de la misma manera que ahora todo me parece un sueño**_-

-**Pues es la verdad yo...yo solo debo acostumbrarme a esto, es tan irreal para mi que me da miedo que sea un sueño y lo último que quiero es lastimarte con mis inseguridades**-

**-_Te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees Natsuki y te puedo asegurar que nunca me lastimaras_**\- eso era verdad, en otro momento me hubiera sentido acosada pero ahora no, me sentía más bien segura pero no por eso dejaba de tener dudas y estoy segura que tendría más a futuro -**debo colgar Natsuki ¿hablamos después?**-

**-Obvio si, me gustaría saber más de tus padres y de lo que estas haciendo en Kyoto**-

**-_Algún día podríamos esta aquí, tu y yo_**\- cuando menciona eso no puedo evitar sonrojarme -**_te quiero Natsuki_-**

-**Yo también te quiero, Shizuru**\- me muerdo el labio inferior porque diría algo que no pensaba decir -**y...te extraño**-

_**-También te extraño mi Natsuki**_-

**-T...solo ten cuidado Shizuru**\- creo que Shizuru noto mi incomodidad porque alcance a escuchar una risita, traviesa como solo ella podía reírse, para luego escuchar la línea cortada.

Lo único bueno de que ella no estuviera cerca era eso, que no estaba cerca para darse cuenta que me ponía nerviosa al decir mi sentir hacia ella. Digo, esta bien porque se que había esperado esto por mucho tiempo pero yo no me acostumbro a esto pero creo que Shizuru lo sabe y solo es cosa de que yo ponga mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo esto funcione.

Decido salir del departamento, no tenía sentido quedarme y aunque pudiera jugar en línea con Edelgard prefería ir con ella. Al recordar a la peliplateada recuerdo las palabras de Mai pero el sonido de mi celular, otra vez me saca de mis pensamientos solo que esta vez era el tono de un mensaje. Saco el celular para revisar y si, era un mensaje y era de mi padre

_"Te mando un adelanto de tu dinero, supe lo de Fukka y espero que estés bien. Espero que te alcance y si necesitas más, solo manda un mensaje"_

-**Debe pensar que solo se pedir dinero- **dije para mi misma y si, en parte así lo veía la principio pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca quise saber más de el salvo el hecho de que formo otra familia y su única forma de pedir "perdón" era esa, dando dinero pero nunca dando la cara. Tampoco es que lo quisiera ver sinceramente.

Otro mensaje y ahora era una notificación del depósito a mi cuenta. No puedo evitar abrir mis ojos al ver la cantidad de dinero que aparecía, era mucho más de lo que el mandaba, era mucho dinero.

Sin salir de mi asombro, me acerco a la puerta para salir y luego cerrar, procesando la cantidad que había mandado camino con dirección a las escaleras solo para chocar con alguien

-**Lo siento yo...¿Natsuki?**\- la voz de Edelgard me toma por sorpresa. La miro y sonrío antes de reír un poco -**¿esta todo bien?**-

**-Jaja nada nada grave ¿me acompañas a buscar una motocicleta nueva?**\- pregunto aun sonriendo porque si, me daba risa la situación y de la forma tan extraña en que se movía el mundo.

Ella solo sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza.

Las palabras de Mai quedaron en el olvido, lo único que me importaba ahora es que al fin tendría otra moto y con eso ya podría salir a dar mis preciados paseos a los cuales tendría que agregar la compañía de Shizuru y eso era lo que más me emocionaba.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Buenas buenas aquí actualizando :D _

_No voy a preguntar como les va, la situación es evidente de lo que esta pasando en el mundo y espero que, aunque pequeño y sencillo, esto sirva para despejar la mente y olvidar lo que ocurre actualmente por unos minutos. _

_En este capítulo busco relacionar mejor a Edelgard con Natsuki, en el próximo me centrare en Shizuru c: ver la relación que lleva con sus padres y si dira algo de Natsuki. _

_Quizás ahora ya se puedan dar una idea de donde conoce Edel a Natsuki c:_

_Salu2 y a cuidarse o7 _


	4. PADRES

**~ 4 ~**

**~ Natsuki ~**

Después de pedirle a Edelgard que me acompañara a buscar una motocicleta ya no dijimos nada, ella solo acepto caminar conmigo en silencio pero había algo que llamaba mi atención y esa era que al caminar se notaba una seguridad que se podría decir que era intimidante a pesar de que ella no mide más del 1.60. Lo único que logra dejar de mirar de vez en cuando a Edelgard es que en el camino nos encontramos con algunos estudiantes que solo sabían hablar de más

-**Con que princesa de hielo**\- dijo Edelgard a lo que la miro y solo suspiro al recordar el porqué me llamaban así -**un apodo interesante**-

-**Molesto pero que me a servido para algunas cosas-**

**-Si es para tratar de mantener alejada a la gente me temo que solo produce el efecto contrario**\- dice con una ligera sonrisa -**por si no lo sabías, entre más distante es esa persona más atractiva se vuelve**\- dice aun sonriendo y yo solo me quedo analizando sus palabras -**¿no lo habías notado?**-

-**Sinceramente no**\- eso es cierto, había muchas cosas que había pasado por alto.

Y en ese segundo es cuando me doy cuenta, que entre esas muchas cosas se encontraba Shizuru ¿podría ser que mi manera de ser le llamaba la atención? ¿la teoría de Edelgard podría aplicarse en Shizuru?

**~ Shizuru ~**

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro por hablar con Natsuki era demasiado evidente que hasta mi padre se dio cuenta y no tardo mucho en preguntar, algo que me congelo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera la causa o causante de mi sonrisa pero sabía que era algo que no podía negar, no iba a negar a Natsuki

-**Entonces, debo suponer que mi amada hija esta enamorada**-

-**Pa...padre**-

**-¿Lo vas a negar Shizuru?- **pregunta mi padre a lo que solo me muerdo el labio inferior por no saber que responder. Ya me había decidido a no negar a Natsuki pero sentía temor a lo que fuera a decir mi familia

**-No, no lo voy a negar**\- dije tratando de sonar tranquila. No esperaba que esta plática se diera antes de tiempo, por lo menos hubiera estado bien tenerla la noche antes de partir o algo así -**si, estoy enamorada-** podría asegurar que en estos momento tenía el rostro sonrojado

**-¿Te corresponde?**-

**-¿Ah?...bu..bueno si**\- me quedo pensado por un momento porque no sabía que hacer -**apenas esta reconociendo que me quiere**\- y eso era verdad o por lo menos eso dio a entender Natsuki hace un momento -**se puede decir que llevamos 2 días saliendo hasta ayer que vine a Kyoto**-

**-¿Nos dirás de quien se trata?**\- ahora mi madre se unía a la plática, ahora los 3 estábamos en la sala, si, como el típico momento de la plática seria de padres a hijos

-**¿Cómo era...uhm si...¡ya recordé!**\- exclama mi padre y yo la miro confundida porque hasta donde yo recordaba, nunca había mencionado a Natsuki y menos a mi familia -**¡Natsuki!**-

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** grite completamente asustada de que supieran el nombre de mi amor pero al hacerlo, me doy cuenta que acababa de confirmar las sospechas de mi familia

-**Ah que bonito nombre-** dice mi madre y yo solo puedo mantener la mirada baja por culpa de mi reacción -**deber ser una chica hermosa donde andabas diciendo su nombre en la noche-**

Literalmente perdí el alma en ese momento. Mis padres tenían una sonrisa traviesa, no se veían molestos pero el hecho de que me dijeran el nombre de Natsuki y las razones del como la habían descubierto...Por todo lo que era bueno, el sueño de anoche debió ser por demás interesante

**-Yo...-**

**-¿Crees qué podamos conocerla? tengo curiosidad por conocer a la chica que hace que mi hija tenga sueños...calientes**\- dice mi padre sonriendo traviesamente y yo lo miraba sin poder creerlo

Yo ya no sabía donde esconder mi rostro, mis padres estaban disfrutando este momento. Lo único que sabía es que si, había soñado con Natsuki pero había algo que me hacía sentir, creer que esos sueños más bien eran visiones de otra vida donde estaba con Natsuki, donde nuestra relación era más profunda, más seria y mucho más pasional.

**-Como dije antes nuestra relación apenas comienza yo...yo solo quiero evitar que se sienta presionada**\- dije algo que era verdad. Sabía que Natsuki en verdad me quería pero también era verdad que no quería que se sintiera presionada a corresponder a mis sentimientos, que hasta el día de hoy, sabía que lo que decía Natsuki era sincero simplemente era que Natsuki no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con la gente y menos en el plano amoroso **-¿no están molestos?**-

**-¿Molestos?**\- pregunta mi madre

**-¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo?**-

-**Acabo de admitir que estoy enamorada de una mujer, bueno, aun no cumple la mayoría de edad pero ustedes entienden**\- sujeto el puente de mi nariz para ver a mis padres aun tranquilos -**¿por qué?**-

-**Shizuru, de alguna manera siempre nos preocupo tu forma de actuar, quiero decir, siempre has usado una mascara para ocultar tus sentimientos incluso de nosotros que somos tus padres**-

-**Sabemos y fue nuestro error querer que fueras la señorita perfecta, exigiendo que todo lo que hicieras fuera perfecto cuando lo que debería importarnos es tu felicidad**\- dijo mi madre desviando la mirada, admitiendo con ese gesto que había hecho mal

**-Llegó un momento en que pensamos que habías criado un robot, un ser sin sentimientos que solo actuaba porque así le era indicado pero saber que existe algo o alguien que rompe esa coraza nos da alegría**-

No sabía que decir, quería controlar las ganas de llorar porque era verdad. Hasta que conocí a Natsuki muchas cosas cambiaron en mi vida y una de esas fue al fin tener un motivo por el cual querer ser mejor, ese motivo era Natsuki, quería que me notará y después de conseguir su atención quería ayudarla en sus problemas

**-Y por eso es que queremos conocerla**\- dice mi madre y yo solo la miro -**pero mientras, podrías contarnos algo de ella**-

Paso mi mano izquierda por mis ojos porque de alguna manera mis padres estaban aceptando a Natsuki. No sabría si al contarles de ella y su forma de ser siguieran pensando bien de ella pero era cosa mía el hablar lo mejor de Natsuki, decir como era realmente y dejar en claro lo que había visto en ella como para que me terminara enamorando de ella.

**~ 0 ~**

Natsuki se encontraba observando la tienda de motocicletas, otra vez. No se animaba a entrar porque un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargaba al recordar su antigua motocicleta

**-¿Natsuki?**\- la voz de Edelgard la saca de sus pensamientos y la mira antes de aclararse la garganta

**-No es nada, vamos**\- dice tranquilamente para al fin entrar a la tienda.

Ya dentro Natsuki parecía una niña, no sabía por donde empezar porque había varios modelos que le llamaban la atención. Edelgard miraba con curiosidad la forma de actuar de Natsuki y por lo mismo no podía evitar que en su rostro apareciera una pequeña sonrisa. Sin más, se acerca a Natsuki quien no tardo en platicarle todos los detalles de la motocicleta.

Natsuki por un momento pensó que Edelgard no iba a entender o se aburriría de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero se sorprende al notar algo

**-Pienso que te queda mejor la Yamaha VMAX, aunque se ve robusta es la mejor catalogada dentro de Yamaha así que este modelo debe ser el indicado**\- decía tranquilamente antes de comenzar a hablar de los aspectos técnicos. Natsuki solo la escuchaba maravillada porque había encontrado otra coincidencia con Edelgard.

Una hora después Natsuki salía con motocicleta y casco nuevo, otro casco extra para Edelgard aunque lo había aceptado por esta ocasión por el hecho de que en un futuro igual ella se compraría una motocicleta, obvio, después de que Natsuki le enseñara a conducir una.

-**Y aun me sobra dinero...tal vez podría ir a cierta tienda...**\- se decía Natsuki así misma pero al ver a Edelgard se sonroja -**ehm, ¿quieres ir a comer?-** pregunta al recordar el lugar en el que se encontraba Mai, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban -**si es que no tienes otra cosa planeada**-

**-Comer estaría bien, solo he desayunado unas galletas y un poco de té**-

-**Té, me recuerdas a alguien que ama y adora el té**\- dice riendo al recordar a Shizuru. Pensar en la castaña hace que dentro de su cabeza se forme una idea pero que necesitaba planear con calma

Edelgard solo sonríe y sigue a Natsuki mientras en su mente venían recuerdos de un pasado que era evidente que Natsuki no recordaba y aunque entendía los motivos por los cuales no recordaba no por eso dejaba de ser menos doloroso.

**-¡Natsuki!**\- una voz saca a la peliplateada al ver a una chica con un busto más grande que el de ella y por lo mismo más obvio aunque uno no quisiera ver esa parte -**oooh traes compañía**-

-**Es la nueva vecina Mai**\- Natsuki se dio cuenta de las miradas de su amiga pelinaranja y esperaba que se mordiera la lengua antes de decir algo inapropiada

-**Mucho gusto ¿Mai?**\- cuestiona Edelgard amablemente solo para confirmar que no se equivocaba -**Edelgard Von Hresvelg**-

**-¿Von Hresvelg?-** Mai se queda pensando un momento porque el apellido se le hacía familiar -**¡¿HOSPITALES BLACK EAGLE?!**-

-**Eh si...-** dice Edelgard no muy segura por la reacción de la amiga de Natsuki

**-¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!**\- Mai definitivamente no pudo evitar el llanto de alegría ante la mirada confundida de Edelgard y Natsuki, más cuando Mai abraza a Edelgard y la otra definitivamente no sabía que hacer

-**¿Mai?**\- pregunta Natsuki aun más confundida

**-Lo siento..lo siento es solo...es solo que fue en uno de sus hospitales donde operaron a Takumi**\- Mai se limpia las lagrimas para continuar -**Takumi esta muy agradecido y feliz en el hospital, dice que todo mundo ha sido amable con el pero es obvio, esta dentro de uno de los hospitales de mejor calidad en el mundo**-

-**Creo que alguien omitió ese detalle-** dijo Natsuki algo ofendida al ver a Edelgard quien solo se aclara la garganta y mira a otra parte

**-No preguntaste mi apellido ni yo el tuyo, además, la reacción que tuvo Mai es algo que suelo evitar porque prefiero ser simplemente Edelgard y que no me relacionen con el negocio familiar**-

-**Oh lo siento, debí ser más prudente**\- dijo Mai apenada a lo que Edelgard mueve su mano para no darle más importancia -**Natsuki, técnicamente estas ante la que será dueña en un futuro de una cadena de hospitales a nivel internacional- **

Natsuki iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada algo sombría de Edelgard recordó que el día anterior ella misma le había confesado lo ocurrido con su padre. Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada

-**¿Podrías decirme el nombre completo de tu hermano y en donde se encuentra?**\- pregunta Edelgard, mientras Mai conduce a las chicas a una mesa para que se sentarán. No tarda en darle los datos que le pidieron y Edelgard no tarda en sacar su celular para escribir un mensaje -**bien, supongo que con eso bastara**-

**-Eh si...¿qué van ordenar?**\- pregunta Mai un poco confundida

-**Un té de bergamota y unos hot cakes**-

-**Lo mismo pero prefiero un café**\- dice Natsuki mientras ve a Mai anotar sus pedidos

**-En un momento traigo sus pedidos**\- las 2 chicas asienten pero ahora Natsuki no sabía que decirle a Edelgard quien miraba por la ventana para no ver su rostro

-**¿Edelgard?...**-

**-Mi padre trabajo en un laboratorio hace tiempo. Siempre estuvo interesado en los avances de la ciencia en beneficio de la salud y uno de sus sueños era poder ayudar a la gente- **suspira antes de continuar -**tenía una amiga con la que realizaba distintas investigaciones, su familia y la mía se llevaban bien hasta que un día ella se fue**\- de reojo mira a Natsuki antes de ver otra vez por la ventana -**confieso que me enoje con ella por apartarme de mi amiga de ese entonces era la pequeña alegría que tenía en mi niñez**\- Edelgard coloca una mano a la altura de su corazón -**es difícil reconocerlo pero lo que esta delante de ti era muy diferente a cuando era una niña-**

**-¿De verdad?**\- pregunta Natsuki con curiosidad mientras la miraba, sin entender del todo porque se sentía culpable de algo que no había hecho

**-Era una niña enfermiza, los médicos aseguraban que no iba a sobrevivir después de los 5 años pero mi padre junto a su amiga estudiaron por mucho tiempo alguna cura o tratamiento para mi**\- Edelgard sonríe tristemente -**como te dije, me enoje con la amiga de mi padre por llevarse a mi amiga pero después supe que esa mujer había muerto y de mi amiga ya no supe nada**\- se muerde el labio inferior antes de continuar -**en ese lapso de tiempo mi padre ya había conseguido la forma de tratar mi enfermedad pero fue a costa de las investigaciones de su amiga**-

**-No se que decir, lo que importa es que estas aquí y eso es lo que realmente importa**\- trataba de decir Natsuki pero era mala para este tipo de situaciones

**-Lo se, pero...**\- Edelgard sabía que estaba hablando de más, aun no podía decirle varias cosas a Natsuki por más que lo deseara -**la cuestión es, que después de salvar mi vida mi padre dejo de trabajar en ese lugar y con el dinero que tenía creo su primer hospital...poco a poco ese uno se volvió 2, luego 4 y hasta el día de hoy son 10 hospitales grandes en el mundo, otros 20 sencillos, en mayoría en aquellos países del continente africano**\- sonríe un poco antes de ver a Natsuki -**mi padre estaba en deuda con su amiga pero en parte sentía culpa, cosas que no entiendo porque no me las contó realmente**\- Edelgard baja la mirada porque si, le estaba mintiendo a Natsuki -**independientemente de eso, mi padre decidió ayudar como pudiera y bueno, me toca a mi seguir con su legado**-

**-Wow, es mucha responsabilidad-** dijo Natsuki pero su plática se ve interrumpida con la presencia de Mai y sus ordenes -**gracias Mai-**

**-Gracias-** dice Edelgard

**-No es nada, solo hablen-me si necesitan algo más-**

Natsuki empezó a comer, procesando todo lo que le había dicho Edelgard. Era obvio que no era cualquier chica, ya había dejado en claro, gracias a Mai, quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella. Su historia, aunque trata de evitarlo, no puede evitar relacionarlo con su madre y las investigaciones que estaba haciendo para Sears.

Dudaba mucho que esa amiga de su padre fuera su madre pero aun así, dentro de ella había cierto sentimiento de incomodidad porque si, se sentía mal por ella pero dudaba que eso era fuera lo que ella quisiera recibir por parte de Natsuki.

-**¿Te he incomodado?**\- pregunta tranquilamente antes de tomar un poco de té

-**No, la verdad es que no o bueno, me has dejado pensando un poco**\- Natsuki mira a Edelgard quien cubría su rostro con la taza pero sus ojos lilas estaban fijos en ella **-mi madre murió por unas investigaciones que estaba realizando aunque al darse cuenta de la dimensión de lo que podría provocar si seguía con ellos es que prefirió escapar**\- Natsuki juega con su comida y sonríe levemente -**aunque me deja en paz que sus investigaciones no tuvieron el éxito que se esperaba en un principió- **

**-¿De verdad?-** pregunta Edelgard con curiosidad y Natsuki solo asiente con la cabeza -**entonces es un alivió aunque también es lamentable pena que una mente tan prodigiosa como la de ella se perdiera**\- Edelgard se da cuenta de sus propias palabras y agrega -**estoy segura que mi padre hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que trabajara con el, en que caso de que la conociera**-

**-Es posible**\- dice Natsuki y recuerda algo -**y a todo esto, ¿qué fue de tu amiga?-**

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Edelgard. ¿Qué debería decirle? La verdad, quizás

-**Ella...supe que esta bien pero soy sincera no me he atrevido a hablar con ella más que nada porque ella se olvido de mi**-

**-¿Olvidarse de ti? si en verdad era tu amiga dudo que lo hiciera**-

**-Se que me apreció como amiga pero los eventos que ocurrieron en el pasado pudieron afectarle más de lo que imagino**\- en ese momento juega con su cabello plateado -**aparte, muchas cosas han cambiado, sinceramente pienso que sería un milagro si me viera ahora y se acordará de mi**\- la mirada de Edelgard se queda fija en Natsuki, en sus ojos verdes y ahí la mantiene hasta que logra que Natsuki se sintiera confundida e incomoda

-**Uhm...uh, si tienes razón**-

Ambas chicas ya no dijeron nada más que nada porque sabían que la plática entre ellas se estaba volviendo incomoda porque era tratar con temas del pasado. Edelgard agradecía que Natsuki ya no siguiera preguntando, no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas y más porque no estaba segura de la reacción de su "amiga".

Natsuki por otra parte se quedo con la inquietud al recordar las investigaciones de su madre, de Sears y de Alyssa. Recordar a esa chica le hizo confirmar que Sears no había tenido éxito, de alguna manera, pero si lo pensaba con calma los experimentos necesitan el famoso "prueba y error" ¿Natsuki misma sería un error? al final no consiguieron más de ella pero eso no significaba que con lo poco que había hecho su madre no hubieran intentado seguir experimentando hasta llegar a obtener a Alyssa.

Si ese fuera el caso, entre Natsuki hasta Alyssa es lógico que hubieran seguido experimentando con niños, aunque no encontró mucha información sobre eso, solo casos de fracasos.

-**"Pero si hubieran tenido éxito, lo más seguro es que hubieran ocultado cualquier rastro de su éxito...aunque ¿con qué fin? no...no debo pensar en eso, porque de ser así hubieran hecho acto de aparición en aquel momento"**\- pensaba Natsuki

**-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!**\- el grito de Mai asusta a Natsuki pero al ver a su amiga cerca de su mesa ya no supo que hacer. Edelgard por su parte tomaba un poco de su té sin inmutarse

-**¿Podrías calmarte Mai? Asustas a la gente-** dice Natsuki mientras hacía que Mai se sentará a su lado

-**Es que...es que Takumi habló y me dijo que todo los gastos siguientes a su operación están cubiertos...quiero decir es...es no entiendo-**

-**Es fácil de explicar Mai**\- dijo Edelgard al dejar su taza en la mesa **-lo que le hicieron a tu hermano no es algo que se alivie e meses tomando en cuenta que su problema, si no me equivoco, es de años**\- Mai asiente con la cabeza y Edelgard continúa -**hay que esperar por lo menos un año para ver que el tratamiento que se le ha recetado funcione, en este caso se propone 2 para mayor seguridad así que solo se le ha invitado a tu hermano que acepte ser parte de un programa en el que vivirá en un departamento, cerca del hospital con todos los gastos pagados**\- Edelgard saca su celular para ver un mensaje -**mientras mejora su condición física sera revisado periódicamente para ver su evolución**-

**-Eso es genial-** decía Natsuki quien le pasaba una servilleta a Mai para que se limpiara los ojos

-**Tu hermano solo deberá pensar en recuperarse, seguir las indicaciones que le de el médico, si quiere estudiar mientras se le apoyara con eso**\- Edelgard toma un poco de té y deja su taza. Estaba vacía -**lo ideal hubiera sido tenerlo más cerca para que lo visitarás pero lamento que no tengamos un hospital aunque sea en Tokyo, ese esta en proceso**-

**-Es...es mucho...no se que decir**-

-**Quizás podrías ir pensando en que fecha visitar a tu hermano porque me imagino que no lo has visto físicamente**\- Mai niega con la cabeza -**me lo imagine ¿por qué mejor no hablas con tu hermano y le dices que acepte? supongo que hay alguien con el como responsable de lo que pueda pasar**-

-**Es cierto, esta Akira con el, les hablare de nuevo**\- Mai se levanta aun perdida en sus pensamientos. Natsuki mira a Edelgard quien comienza a comer otra vez

-**Si quieres saber, es claro que tu amiga paso por mucho para que pudieran operar a su hermano, lo que viene después igual va a generar gastos y con todo respeto por ella no veo que cuente con el dinero necesario para eso**-

**-Es cierto, paso por mucho por su hermano aunque eso no explica el porqué la ayudas**-

**-¿Está mal?-**

-**Para nada, solo me sorprende-**

**-Como te dije, debo seguir el legado de mi padre y parte de ese legado es ayudar así que digamos que ayudar a Mai es la primera decisión que tomo- **Natsuki ya no dijo nada más, solo sonríe y con eso deciden dar por terminado esa plática.

**~ Shizuru ~**

Platicar con mis padres sobre Natsuki me alegro más de lo que pudiera imaginarme. Por un momento les preocupo el hecho de que se saltará las clases pero al decirles que yo era una especie de tutora para ella los tranquilizo. No se si pensaban que era una forma de moldear a Natsuki a mi gusto, lo único que si buscaba es que Natsuki fuese más sociable, que se expresara más y bueno, al parecer no iba tan mal con ella.

Suspiro mientras caminaba por un centro comercial, observando a varias parejas caminar tomadas de la mano por lo que me preguntaba si así nos veríamos Natsuki y yo. Por lo menos sabía que en mi rostro sería evidente la felicidad de estar caminando con mi Natsuki, en el della seguramente sería de pena, con lo tímida que es puedo asegura que ese sería su rostro, tal vez sonrojado

-**Adorable**\- dije para mi pero en ese momento una vitrina acapara mi atención. Me acerco a ver 2 dijes que captan mi atención. Tenía el dinero para llevarme los 2 realmente pero solo uno lo visualizaba en Natsuki.

No lo pienso más y entro al negocio para pedir el dije. Una señora con pelo corto y gris me atendió. Tuvimos una plática interesante con ella, me comento sobre la historia de esos dijes.

Una historia de amor, bonita, pero necesaria para vender esos dijes, para eso servían esas historias.

Después de comprar seguí mi camino, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Natsuki aunque me imaginaba que nada productivo al no tener su motocicleta. Me sentía mal con ella por eso, sabía que era mi culpa que no la tuviera pero esperaba pronto saldar ese pendiente.

**~ 0 ~**

2 días después las cosas entre Natsuki y Shizuru seguían igual, cosa que a Natsuki le molestaba porque si quería una relación estable con Shizuru debería de estar cerca de ella, de tenerla a su lado para platicar o lo que sea que hicieran las parejas.

Shizuru pensaba igual, el estar tanto tiempo alejada de Natsuki estaba siendo más complicado porque al tener conocimiento sobre los sentimientos de Natsuki la situación se volvía diferente, más intima y en verdad quería conocer esta nueva faceta de Natsuki y a la vez que ella la conociera mejor, que aceptará todo el amor que sentía por ella. Aunque el recordar lo que había hecho por ella por llamar su atención, por eliminar aquello que le causaba daño a Natsuki...Antes sus padres en estos momentos solo era una chica enamorada pero ¿qué dirían si supieran todo lo que había hecho en el Carnaval?

Pensar en Natsuki había hecho que Shizuru no prestará atención al momento de cruzar la calle por lo que solo se da cuenta cuando se escucha el rechinar de unas llanta.

**-¡SHIZURU!**\- la voz de sus padres la hacen reaccionar para ver luego a la persona que se abaja rápidamente de una motocicleta

**-¡¿Shizuru?!** \- la persona se acerca a tomar de los hombros a Shizuru pero al ver la mirada de confusión de la castaña se aparta y se quita el casco para que le viera

**-¿Natsuki?- **Shizuru no lo piensa más y abraza a Natsuki con fuerza y aprovecha para esconder su rostro en su cuello cosa que extraña a sus padres y a Natsuki por la reacción de la castaña.

Por algún motivo, Shizuru al fin estaba logrando entender las consecuencias de sus actos. Apenas estaba dimensionando que en su lapsus pudo haber asesinado a gente inocente que estaba en el lugar y en el momento menos indicado.

Sin embargo, tal pareciera que no había consecuencias ¿verdad?.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Bueno, ahí la llevamos xD ya podré enfocarme mejor en la pareja principal y espero que se den idea de lo que pasa con Edelgard. _

_Aprovechando, nombre para los padres de Shizuru? ideas? _

_Espero se esten cuidando . _

_Salu2 _


	5. DEMONIOS INTERNOS

**~ 5 ~**

**~ 0 ~**

Natsuki no sabía lo que estaba pasando. En un momento se encontraba comprando un regalo para Shizuru y al otro casi la atropella para al final tenerla en sus brazos que era como se encontraba actualmente.

Por si fuera poco, había una pareja que se les quedaba viendo, preocupados, y Natsuki solo podía rogar a que no fueran las personas que se estaba imaginando.

-**"Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es Shizuru"-** pensó la ojiverde al separarse un poco y ver a Shizuru a sus ojos. Con cuidado, pasa su mano por su mejilla suavemente para que le viera a los ojos -**Shizuru, Shizuru...-** hablaba la ojiverde mientras la castaña poco a poco la miraba a los ojos y solo cuando sus ojos hacen contacto con los de Natsuki, se da cuenta de que no estaba soñando

-**¿Natsuki?...pero pero pero ¿qué haces aquí?...¿cómo...?**-

-**Quería darte una sorpresa Shizuru pero creo que la sorpresa me la lleve yo**\- dice sonriendo levemente para calmar a la castaña

**-Oh con que ella es Natsuki**\- dijo el señor que antes había visto la ojiverde -**Hiroshi Fujino y ella es mi esposa y ella es Kumi-** dijo el señor que era castaño al igual que su hija y con una barba de candado. Por lo menos sabía que Shizuru no había heredado los ojos del padre ya que sus ojos eran azules, caso contrario de la madre que era de pelo negro pero sus ojos eran similares a los de Shizuru

**-Shizuru nos ha hablado mucho de ti**\- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer y Natsuki solo perdió el habla. ¿Qué tanto habría dicho Shizuru? no quería saber y su rostro solo estaba sonrojado, en verdad que la situación era extraña -**creo que las dejaremos un momento a solas, debemos ir al negocio, ¿no es verdad Hiroshi?**-

**-¿Qué? a si si si es cierto, después pueden alcanzarnos a tomar té**\- dijo el señor quien se había quedado observando la motocicleta de Natsuki con evidente curiosidad. Su esposa de alguna manera entendió que su hija necesitaba privacidad con aquella chica por lo que jalo a su marido hacia su negocio que aun estaba retirado.

Las chicas solo miraron a los adultos alejarse pero Shizuru solo se voltea y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Natsuki, quería oler su perfume, estar segura que su amada estaba con ella en esos momentos en los que se estaba sintiendo débil por los recuerdos de sus acciones durante el carnaval.

**-¿Quieres ir a otra parte?**\- pregunta Natsuki en voz baja, a lo que Shizuru asiente y sin mucho animo se separa para ver mejor a Natsuki. Aunque fueron pocos días, el estar alejada de su Natsuki había sido difícil y por eso se daba cuenta que el cambio de escuela sería complicado porque sus horarios harían que pasara menos tiempo con ella.

Debería concentrarse en disfrutar estos momentos con Natsuki, como ahora que habá hecho el viaje solo para estar con ella, eso debería ser lo que realmente importaba, que tenía a Natsuki a su lado, aquello que tanto había deseado al fin estaba sucediendo.

**~ 0 ~**

**-Lady Edelgard-**

**-Hubert, decías que tenías información- **dijo la peliplateada al momento de entrar a la sala de un departamento en el que se encontraba sentado aquel hombre que era su tutor, por así llamarlo

**-Si, no es mucho realmente pero de alguna forma aclara muchas cosas como por ejemplo, la razón de que su padre estuviera en esta ciudad**-

**-¿Qué has averiguado?**\- pregunta al momento de recibir un carpeta con algunos papeles y una tablet

**-Tal como sospechaba, el Primer Distrito logró hacer contacto con su padre después del fracaso de SEARS al intentar tomar el control de esa escuela, tiene más sentido cuando su arma principal desapareció**-

**-¿Desapareció?**-

-**Es una forma de evitar decir que murió sobre todo cuando no se encontró algún rastro de ella para confirmar si seguía con vida o no**\- Hubert se toma la barbilla en ese momento -**sospecho que esperaban que su padre entregara informes sobre los trabajos de la doctora Kuga**-

**-Lo que me extrañaría si tomamos en cuenta que ella jugo en ambos lados**\- Edelgard suspira mientras miraba los papeles hasta que ve la foto de una niña rubia -**esta niña, ¿qué se sabe de ella?**-

**-Una niña que la querían hacer pasar como un ángel por su forma de cantar por lo que no me extrañaría que dijeran que era una diosa**\- Hubert sonríe mientras trae una bandeja de te y comienza a servir -**pero me imagino que su pregunta es en otro sentido**-

-**Se me hace familiar**-

-**Eso es porque realmente no se sabe nada de su familia-** dijo tranquilamente -**de acuerdo a las investigaciones que hizo su padre más la información que logre conseguir es evidente que aquel que decía ser su padre no lo era y aunque no me gusta como suena, me temo que su verdadero padre la vendió a SEARS al igual que que el padre de cierta chica**-

-**Hubert...**-

-**Perdone mi atrevimiento lady Edelgard pero llegará el momento en que tendrá que decirle a lady Natsuki lo que realmente ocurrió con su padre-**

Edelgard solo extiende su dedo indice para que el otro guardará silencio. No quería pensar en eso todavía, sobre todo porque apenas se estaba ganando la confianza de Natsuki y no estaba muy segura si debía callar o hablar, después de todo tenía las pruebas suficientes para confirmar sus palabras.

-**¿Esto qué es Hubert?**\- señala la tablet y el sujeto solo se aclara la garganta y su expresión se vuelve más seria

-**En esa tablet se encuentran algunos vídeos en el que se ve a su padre llegar con la gente del Primer Distrito y bueno, sobre lo ocurrido con aquellos sujetos...**-

Edelgard solo mira la tablet y le pone play para reproducir el vídeo. Sin duda eran cámaras de seguridad, por lo que la calidad no era muy buena. Lleva su pulgar derecho a sus labios mientras miraba como su padre, un hombre canoso y delgado era acompañado o escoltado por 5 sujetos trajeados.

El vídeo cambia aunque era del mismo día pero más tarde lo que antes parecía ser un día tranquilo pronto se volvió caós. Presta más atención y se da cuenta que aparece algo extraño

**-Hubert...¿qué significa esto?**-

**-Parece ser un calamar gigante lady Edelgard-**

**-Hubert...**-

**-Bien bien, entre los documentos de su padre había unas notas sobre las investigaciones de la doctora Saeko, HIMES si no mal recuerdo-** Hubert toma algunos papeles para buscar lo que quería -**por un momento pensé que eran mitos pero al ver esa criatura me temo que las investigaciones de la doctora se quedaron inconclusas- **

**-Estaba experimentando con su propia hija...**\- Edelgard suspira mientras seguía mirando el vídeo hasta que ve a una chica con un arma algo rara. Entre el calamar y esa arma, ¿qué más podría pasar? serpientes. Gritos, explosiones y esa mujer que parecía estar ida atacando a diestra y siniestra fueron suficientes para Edelgard.

**-¿Edelgard?-**

-**Esa mujer...con esa cosa...mato a mi padre**-

-**Ahora entiende el manejo que dieron sobre la muerte de varias personas importantes: una bomba fue lo que salió en las noticias. Mucha información que ocultar que posiblemente traería muchos problemas a nivel global**\- Hubert le sirve un poco más de te -**hay cosas que aun no logramos entender pero tal parece que esto va más allá de querer crear súper humanos, si así lo quiere ver**-

**-Es obvio que la que tiene respuestas es Natsuki**\- Edelgard suspira para luego beber un poco de su té -**sin embargo...no tengo ni idea de como tratar el tema con ella- **

-**Lo recomendable es que hable con la verdad y revele quien es realmente y aunque no le guste, tendrá que decirle sobre los trabajos de la doctora Saeko y sobre el señor Kuga**\- el hombre solo suspira **-seguramente ella ya sabe lo que ocurrió con la doctora Saeko pero es una verdad a medias y me temo que eso es en parte por culpa nuestra-**

Edelgard no dijo nada. Eran muchas cosas las que debía de pensar, el manejo que debía de tener para no lastimar a su querida amiga pero aunque fuera suave con sus palabras era consciente de que aun así la lastimaría.

Y por otra parte, esa chica, no estaba segura que sentir en esos momentos porque siempre supo que su padre de todas formas podría ser asesinado por todo lo que sabía pero tal pareciera que su muerte fue una mera coincidencia. Y esa chica de seguro estaba en libertad, como si nada, olvidando el crimen que había cometido por mucho que los del Primer Distrito fuesen culpables de muchos problemas que el mundo ignoraba.

Un par de horas después, Edelgard se encontraba tomando un baño dentro de una tina. Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba tenso por toda la información que le habían entregado. Después del baño, toma una bata para cubrir su cuerpo pero delante de ella había un espejo en el que se reflejaba su cuerpo, el cual cubre rápidamente al mirar su pecho.

Sale a buscar su ropa y solo para encontrar una foto que se encontraba escondida. Solo puede sonreír con algo de tristeza al ver a una Natsuki más chica ¿6 años? posiblemente, con su perro Duran y aun lado, estaba otra niña, con coletas más largas que las de la pequeña Natsuki, ambas niñas abrazaban al animal y se veían felices

-**Cuanta inocencia...cuanta felicidad perdida...mi luz...**\- dice antes de dejar la foto en una mesita de noche. Su mano izquierda acaricia su muñeca derecha y después repite lo mismo pero con la izquierda, como si sintiera el peso del acero en sus manos -**no puede ser...-** se termina de vestir al colocarse una blusa de manga larga para sentirse más segura para acto seguido soltar la respiración que había estado conteniendo ante imágenes de su niñez que había sido destruida.

**~ Shizuru ~**

Natsuki estaba siendo delicada conmigo, era una nueva faceta de ella que comenzaba a gustarme pero a la vez no porque en el fondo sabía que no lo merecía. Con cuidado, me había colocado un casco y luego me ayudo a subir a la motocicleta.

Solo pude rodear su cintura con mis brazos para poder sujetarme. No la moleste porque no quería interrumpir su concentración para manejar y porque realmente no sabía que decir. Solo le indique a donde podríamos ir.

Aun no entendía lo que había ocurrido conmigo solo que de un momento a otro empecé a recordar lo que había hecho, lo que había ocurrido con el Primer Distrito y si bien lo había hecho porque habían sido los causantes de tanto dolor en Natsuki recién me di cuenta todo el daño que había causado no solo sobre aquellos que lastimaron a Natsuki sino sobre gente inocente que simplemente se encontraba ahí de casualidad, cosa que dudaba realmente, pero que por lo menos no estaban involucrados en todos esos problemas que afectaron a más de uno.

-**¿Shizuru?-**

-**Natsuki...-** al parecer ya habíamos llegado a uno de mis lugares favoritos, un jardín botánico en el que había tanta paz y en el que había soñado traer a Natsuki en una cita.

Bueno, Natsuki estaba a mi lado pero no era como lo había imaginado realmente

-**Siempre creí que este tipo de lugares es tu favorito Shizuru**\- dice Natsuki a lo que la miro mientras entrabamos al lugar. Con timidez acerco mi mano a la de Natsuki y no evitar sonreír cuando siento que ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Eso sin duda me daba la oportunidad de guiarla a la zona que era mi favorita de este lugar -**esto...me recuerda los jardines de la escuela...**-

-**Por eso es mi lugar favorito Natsuki**\- dije sonriendo al notar una banca. Sin querer, suelto la mano de Natsuki mientras me siento, observando que Natsuki aun no lo hacía -**¿Natsuki?**-

-**Oh, lo siento, solo recordaba cuando nos conocimos**\- solo puedo sonreír porque en nada se parecía esta Natsuki a la Natsuki de hace años y estaba feliz de poder ver ese cambio en Natsuki -** ¿puedo saber que ocurrió?**\- no quería que preguntará porque no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido

**-Sinceramente no lo se, solo empecé a recordar lo que hice...**\- dije en voz baja, esperando a que Natsuki se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. De repente, solo siento como me atrae a ella y me abraza por lo que yo solo escondo mi rostro en su cuello, no quería que me viera así.

Natsuki no dijo nada y lo agradecía, solo hizo más firme para que entendiera que no pensaba soltarme. Con su sola compañía para mi era suficiente. No quería pensar en eso. Lo que si sabía era que esas acciones por mucho que quisiera fingir que no ocurrieron iban a estar ahí.

-**Shizuru...-** la voz de Natsuki me saca de mis pensamientos. Creo que me había perdido con el aroma de Natsuki pero decido verla a sus ojos -**no debes castigarte por eso Shizuru, tu y yo sabemos que se merecían eso y más por todo el daño que causaron en muchos años**-

**-Natsuki...-**

**-En todo caso has hecho algo bueno, justicia si me lo preguntas**\- escuchar decir a Natsuki "justicia" y no "venganza" era la prueba de que ella esta cambiando, desde hace semanas lo estaba haciendo -**aun así...soy consciente de que lo ocurrido fue mi culpa si tan solo yo no...**-

-**Natsuki no te culpes por mis actos**\- dije rápidamente para tomar el rostro de Natsuki en mis manos y hacer que me mirara por lo que solo me mira a los ojos y luego baja su vista a mis labios pero decide juntar su frente con la mía

-**No conseguiremos avanzar si seguimos así, con culpas-** dice mi Natsuki para mirarme otra vez a los ojos -**ya no quiere perder tiempo pensando en cosas del pasado, quiero disfrutar lo que hay entre las 2-**

Podría llorar en este momento, Natsuki en verdad es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Por eso mis celos y sobre protección con ella porque no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta de la verdadera forma de ser de Natsuki. Supongo que Mai sería la única con la que compartiría ese detalle pero no todo porque podría jurar que había cosas que Natsuki solo me mostraría a mi.

No dijimos nada más, solo nos quedamos abrazadas porque de mi parte, no quería romper el momento que había entre las 2. Pero tenía curiosidad sobre algo y serviría para cambiar de tema

-**Natsuki...esa moto...-**

-**Es nueva**\- dice sonriendo un poco, a lo que la miro con curiosidad -**hace unos días, de pura casualidad mi padre mando un mensaje para avisarme que había depositado dinero y que había un extra por eso**\- frunce el ceño al recordar ese momento, supongo -**ignoro si se enteró de todo lo ocurrido pero no importa, ya tengo moto y bueno, eso facilitó el que viniera a verte-**

**-También te extrañe mi Natsuki**\- no pude evitar colocar una mano en su mejilla para girarla y poder besarla suavemente. Tenía la incertidumbre de que ella no correspondiera al beso, que en estos días hubiera cambiado de opinión y pensara que era un error estar conmigo pero ella corresponde al beso que le doy y sonrío cuando siento su mano sobre la mía que estaba sujetando su mejilla

-**Aun me cuesta creer que bueno...tu y yo...**\- Natsuki se había separado y podía ver que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas **-Shizuru, dijiste que esperara a que volvieras a Fuuka pero no puedo esperar**\- ahora es ella quien toma mi rostro y hace que la mire pero ella decide tomar mis manos. Estaba nerviosa y lo sentía, sus pulgares acariciaban mis manos y yo solo sentía que mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho - **quiero...¿quieres ser mi novia?**\- se acerca un poco a mis labios **-quiero saber lo que es amarte...**-

No dije más y solo me inclino a besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Era obvio que la respuesta era un si y era más que obvio que Natsuki estaba nerviosa pero quería dar lo mejor de sí.

Sin duda Natsuki era como un faro de luz que ilumina mi vida. Su sola presencia logra calmar y alejar a los demonios que aun viven dentro de mi y aunque ella diga que no pasa nada, en el fondo se que tendré que vivir con mis pecados. Solo deseo que Natsuki siempre este a mi lado, que este amor que existe y que me asegurare de que Natsuki lo sienta, duré para toda la eternidad.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Ahora si me tarde...lo siento :v el próximo capítulo los suegros de Natsuki y más de la pareja :3 _

_Ahora, una duda ewér de pura casualidad alguien sabe si hay una historia similar a esta? porque hasta donde yo se y en todo caso lo más parecido sería el hecho de mencionar lo que ocurrió con Saeko, digo, salió en la serie así que eso es algo de dominio público (?) la diferencia es la forma en que el autor maneje la información y meta sus ideas pero ahora ya me dejaron la duda. Yo se que mi historia es cosa mía, con cosas del anime...algunas del manga porque se me hacen interesantes pero de ahí en fuera...si alguien sabe digame por fa porque me quede con esa duda :( _

_Otra cosa, ya ando en wattapad, con el mismo nombre de perfil y un retraso en publicaciones xD_

_#QUEDATEENCASA_

_Salu2 :3 _


	6. ¿SUEGROS?

**~ 6 ~**

**~ Natsuki ~**

Lo había hecho...¡LO HICE! Mi cerebro aun procesaba lo que acababa de hacer; De hecho, el venir hasta Kyoto aun lo sentía como un sueño porque si era sincera conmigo misma es que esto que estoy haciendo era algo que estaba fuera de mis planes de vida. Solo podía mirar a Shizuru y darme cuenta de todos los cambios que estaba haciendo en mi vida y que con toda la paciencia del mundo se quedo a mi lado.

**-Supongo que eso es un si...-** digo sonriendo un poco, apenada y seguramente roja del rostro pero ya lo había dicho, no era algo que tuviera pensar mucho la verdad aunque Shizuru dijera que si

**-Por mucho tiempo soñé con esto y en verdad, me da miedo que todo esto eso sea, solo un sueño**\- solo miro a Shizuru y creo entender sus dudas. En verdad quería a Shizuru y era claro que debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella no pensara que era un sueño

-**Me temo que no es un sueño**\- dije tomando la mano derecha de ella para observarla. En eso recuerdo algo, pensaba hacerlo después aunque el contexto era el mismo. Miro a mi alrededor y luego a ella otra vez -**bueno, aunque debo decir que pensé lo mismo cuando llegue a Kyoto, fue como si hubiera estado en un sueño y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que te vi**-

Solo siento las manos de Shizuru en mi rostro para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos y no tardo en corresponder al beso de forma suave y tierna. Creo que estaba mejorando en esto de besar.

Aun así, lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con Shizuru me preocupaba ¿volvería a tener un episodio así? ¿por qué cuando apenas estamos disfrutando de una vida normal aparecen estas dudas?

Esas dudas que tengo sobre mi madre, SEARS y el Primer Distrito resurgieron en mi cabeza a pesar de que ya lo había superado. Me daba miedo el pensar que sus investigaciones aun siguieran causando problemas.

-**¿Natsuki?**\- la voz de Shizuru me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿Debería decirle?

**-No..no es nada-** no quería causarle más preocupaciones así que si le decía o no estaba segura que la preocuparía. Nunca entendería la forma en que Shizuru lograba saber lo que ocurría en mi mente

**-Natsuki, se supone que somos novias**\- debo admitir que escuchar decir que somos "novias" fue extraño pero de una forma agradable, no sabría la forma de explicar lo que esas palabras estaban provocando dentro de mi

**-Lo se**\- solo suspiro porque si, tendría que decirle y bueno, tampoco es que sea tan serio -**es solo que en los últimos días he estado pensando en mi madre y sobre sus investigaciones- **quizás si le decía pudiera ayudarme o algo así -**me preocupa que al final si obtuvieran de ella lo que querían, que otras personas fueran victimas de eso-**

**-¿Crees que ellos tuvieron oportunidad de...?-**

**-No, que yo sepa no y quiero seguir creyendo que es así pero la verdad es que no se que tan grande fue la investigación de mi madre**-

-**Y con el Primer Distrito destruido...Natsuki por mi imprudencia estas con dudas...-**

**-Para Shizuru, ya dejamos en claro ese punto, por favor ya no te culpes por eso**\- Natsuki tomo la barbilla de Shizuru solo para darle un corto beso en los labios pero que Shizuru prefirió alargar un poco más

-**Aun así ¿por qué Natsuki tuvo esos pensamientos?-**

Buena pregunta. Me quedó pensando por un momento hasta que un par de ojos color lila vienen a mi mente. Su forma de hablar, su calma para hablar sobre la muerte de su padre...Si Shizuru era buena poniendo una mascara en su rostro, Edelgard no se quedaba atrás. Estaba segura que ella ocultaba algo y podría tener sentido, su padre fue asesinado por lo que era seguro que debía de andar con cuidado o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, tomando en cuenta todo lo que ella me había contado de su vida.

Lo que si sabía, es que ella cuando me miraba era como si me estuviera analizando, como si estuviera buscando algo de mi. ¿Sabría de lo ocurrido con las HIMES? Podría ser porque sentía que ella me estaba juzgando por algo que, para empezar, no era mi culpa.

Pero había otros momentos en los que notaba en su mirada cierta añoranza ¿no estaría exagerando? si, estaba exagerando, apenas nos conocíamos y supongo que ella solo buscaba en quien confiar.

**-Es bueno...-** me tomo la barbilla porque no debía de contar algunas de Edelgard, después de todo, ella confiaba en mi, creo -**es solo que hace unos días llegó una nueva estudiante y ahora resulta que es vecina de Mai y mía en los dormitorios y de alguna manera terminamos haciendo amistad, supongo, aunque es pronto para asegurar eso- **

**-Oooh una nueva chica ¿debería estar celosa?**-

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡por supuesto que no! es solo...-** solo sujeto mi nariz al notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Shizuru. Esta mujer -**es solo que hay muchas cosas que veo en ella que me recuerdan a mi, nada más- **

**-¿Y cuál es el problema?-**

-**Su historia es algo similar a la mía en cuanto a que su padre era igual que mi madre, un investigador pero ya murió**\- suspiro antes de sentir la cabeza de Shizuru en mi hombro, cuando otra idea pasa por mi cabeza -**algo de lo que me comento me recordó a mi, bueno, más bien al último día en el que estuve con mi madre y no se, quizás por eso es que pensé que ya nos conocíamos de antes**-

**-¿De antes?**\- pregunta Shizuru cuando toma mi mano y juega con mis dedos, yo solo puedo medio sonreír por eso

-**Si, pero ella asegura que no y la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de ese accidente, no recuerdo la forma en que era mi casa, lo que me gustaba comer o hacer, incluso no recuerdo el rostro de mi propio padre ¿puedes creerlo?-**

Ya era algo que sabía pero que solo aplicaba con Shizuru: por estar tan concentrada en vengar a mi madre, pase por alto muchas cosas. Ni siquiera intente recordar si había hecho algo con mi madre los días antes de su muerte. En cuanto a mi padre, bueno, el me dejo después de todo por lo que tampoco trate de buscar tener algún contacto físico con el.

Lo que si recuerdo, fue cuando el médico que fue a verme después de despertar del coma y de estar más despierta me hizo el comentario sobre las secuelas que podría tener a futuro. Una de ellas que había olvidado fue que era posible que olvidara algunas cosas sobre mi, posiblemente porque mi mente buscaría la forma de protegerme de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerme daño pero ¿tan mal fue mi vida que no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez?

**~ Shizuru ~**

Admito que el hecho de que Natsuki hiciera una nueva amiga me provocaba 2 cosas: alegría y celos.

Alegría porque sabía que Natsuki podía hacer amistades más allá de cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con lo del Carnaval y las HIMES, tener una amistad ajena a ese infierno era algo muy bueno y sinceramente esperaba que yo pudiera tener una amistad así, pero era poco probable porque era seguro que yo misma pondría mis propias barreras.

En cuanto a la parte de celos, era por el mismo motivo que tuve hacia Mai, por la forma en que tan rápido formaron amistad solo que ahora no tendría forma de saber cómo, quién o qué era la nueva chica que estaba en la vida de Natsuki.

Ya no hablamos más del tema, Natsuki vino a verme y eso era lo que debería importar en estos momentos porque en verdad que Natsuki se estaba esforzando porque lo nuestro funcionará y eso era algo que debía de agradecer y de aprovechar.

Estábamos en un lugar hermoso así que le pido a Natsuki que me acompañe a caminar, quería caminar con ella, sujetar su mano para estar segura que todo esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo, que los sentimientos que antes me daban miedo admitir por temor al rechazo ahora eran correspondidos y lo supe cuando siento un ligero apretón en mi mano por lo que veo que Natsuki estaba sonrojada

**-Yo...no se que se supone que debo hacer ahora**\- dice mirando hacia su derecha para esconder su sonrojo, cosa que encuentro tan tierna que solo puedo acercar la mano que estaba sujetando hacia mis labios para poder besar sus nudillos

**-Natsuki, solo déjate llevar, solo se tu misma**\- ella solo voltea a verme -**yo tampoco se que hacer por mucho que soñara con estos momentos porque es claro que esto, esto que se esta formando entre las 2 es muy diferente a lo que soñé**\- quizás no del todo pero eso era real, podía besar a Natsuki y disfrutar de sus labios por lo que si, esto era mejor que mis sueños -**así que no pienses que hacer, no hay un manual o reglamento que indique lo que una pareja debe hacer**-

-**Tiene sentido**\- dice Natsuki y luego me mira con una ligera sonrisa -**siempre pensé que tu tendrías experiencia en cosas románticas y así**-

**-¿Experiencia? solo novelas y películas románticas, tu eres mi primera en todo...**-

Cuando digo eso, veo que Natsuki se pone completamente roja a lo que solo me río. Al parecer entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería. Mientras caminábamos, mi celular solo para ver que era un mensaje de mi padre

-**¿Qué ocurre?**\- pregunta Natsuki y yo dudo por un momento, quería pasar más tiempo con ella

-**Mi papá dice que si gustas acompañarnos a comer, ellos...bueno, de alguna manera saben lo que siento por ti**\- si iríamos con mi familia debía de preparar a Natsuki sobre posibles preguntas incomodas que pudieran hacerle.

**-¿Lo saben?...¡¿lo saben?!**\- exclama Natsuki asustada y la entendía así que solo la acerco a mi para abrazarla

-**No te preocupes mi Natsuki, ellos lo aprueban-** supongo que no me creía, su mirada con duda y desconfianza eran obvias **-lo se, cuesta creerlo pero lo hable con ellos. Ellos en verdad desean conocerte Natsuki-** aunque no le iba a decir a mi amada la forma en que ellos supieron de ella, me daba vergüenza tener que decir que fue por ciertos sueños que tuve con la chica que estaba en mis brazos -**aunque...me pregunto si Natsuki los tendrá...-**

**-¿Qué cosa tendré Shizuru?-**

Niego con la cabeza antes de rodear su cuelo y besarla amorosamente. Natsuki no tenía porque saber sobre mis sueños tan...impropios, para mi a un era una chica pura e inocente por mucho que anduviera con una actitud rebelde y tuviera una obsesión con la lencería, que admito, fue culpa mía crear ese monstruo.

Quería creer que Natsuki mantenía su inocencia en esos temas. Era bonito soñar en ese sentido.

Paso más de una hora antes de ir a reunirnos con mis padres. Tuve que calmar a Natsuki porque como en cualquier relación, conocer a los suegros no era sencillo.

**~ 0 ~**

Y tal como lo imagino Natsuki, estar con los padres de Shizuru no sería sencillo y todo porque al parecer, era genético el querer molestarla para hacerla sonrojar.

Haciendo a un lado eso, Natsuki se sorprendió al notar que la idea que tenía sobre sus padres era muy diferente a lo que estaba viendo. Si bien se notaba que eran una familia de prestigió en Japón, su forma de ser distaba mucho del concepto que tenía de los ricos. No se veían serios, se veían amables, su padre gastaba bromas, su madre igual y la convivencia entre los 3 era buena, ahora si, podría decir que era perfecta, como siempre había dicho que era Shizuru, la chica perfecta.

¿Sentía celos? Shizuru tenía la familia que ella no tiene, envidia sería más bien porque se notaba que sus padres se preocupaban por ella, en cambio su padre solo sabía mandarle mensajes para avisarle sobre el dinero que le mandaba.

**-Kuga**\- si, debía haberlo imaginado que algo así pasaría cuando el padre de Shizuru pidió hablar con ella. Este podría ser el momento en que su padre se opusiera a lo suyo -**gracias por cuidar de Shizuru, se nota que eres muy especial para ella y mucho más evidente que le haces bien en su vida**\- decía el padre de Shizuru mientras Natsuki no sabía que decir

**-Yo...sinceramente no se que decir...creo que le he hecho más daño a Shizuru sin darme cuenta...quiero decir, todo lo que me rodeaba era oscuridad y ella estuvo firme, segura de querer estar a mi lado y muchas veces rechace lo que ella me ofrecía**-

**-Pero ahora están juntas ¿verdad?-**

**-Si, bueno, hace un par de horas apenas se hizo oficial, pero si, estamos juntas- **Natsuki solo se sonroja y se rasca la mejilla -**todo esto, la relación de ustedes con ella, estar con ella todo es nuevo para mi**-

-**Bueno, Shizuru nos contó un poco de tu vida y a como veo la situación, déjame decirte que aquí tienes una familia-**

-**Pero...-**

**-Sabemos que deberíamos apoyar más a Shizuru, cosa que así será, pero también a ti, cuando tengas dudas, cualquier problema no dudes en buscarnos o hablarnos**-

Ahora si Natsuki no sabía que decir ni que hacer, solo siente la mano del padre de Shizuru en su hombro antes de ser jalada y ser abrazada

-**Solo te pido, que no nos hagan abuelos tan jóvenes**-

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-**

Natsuki, pesé a la sorpresa solo pudo sonreír, no pudo evitar sentir en su interior una calidez de algo que había perdido hace años. Sabía que no era su familia pero los Fujino la estaban aceptando en tan poco tiempo. Seguramente Shizuru les hablo de ella, lo suficiente para que le tuvieran confianza y le dejaran tener una relación con Shizuru.

Y ella pensando que serían más estrictos, que se opondrían o algo así, todo un drama. Pese a todo, Natsuki aun desconfiaba de la gente, pero tenías sus razones y Shizuru lo noto momentos después en el que Natsuki tenía que irse a descansar

**-¿Quieres quedarte?**\- pregunta la castaña al estar en la puerta de su casa

**-No quiero causar molestias Shizuru, seguro encuentro una habitación en algún hotel cerca o algo así**-

**-Mis padres no se opondrían a que te quedes**-

**-Si, estoy segura de eso-** decía Natsuki, observando que al fondo estaba la pareja observando lo que hacían -pero te digo, no quiero abusar de su amabilidad-

-**¡QUÉDATE!**\- grita la madre de Shizuru desde lejos, a lo que la castaña se sonroja

**-¿Le dirás que no a mi madre?, tienes 2 opciones, dormir conmigo o dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes**-

-**¡Huéspedes!**\- contesta rápidamente la pelinegra para luego agregar -**ya habrá momento para...eso...sin tus padres...creo**-

Esto definitivamente era un sueño para Natsuki, todo estaba sucediendo de una manera que nunca imagino pero si las cosas seguían así, los días por venir seguramente serían mejores, si estaba Shizuru a su lado seguramente así sería.

**~ 0 ~**

Ya era de noche cuando una motocicleta se estaciona cerca de lo que antes eran las instalaciones del Primer Distrito. Se notaban algunas zonas donde aparentemente algo había explotado, posiblemente tanques de gas, vidrios rotos, metal esparcido por todo el lugar. La persona que iba en motocicleta se baja y camina a lo que sería el edificio principal solo para ver pocos escombros

-**"Si que fueron rápidos"**\- piensa mientras camina con el casco puesto. En su cintura portaba una hacha de mano. Al llegar a los escombros que quedaban, se agacha y con sus manos levanta un trozo de pared, notando que había papeles quemados y vidrios rotos. Sabía que no tendría caso el perder su tiempo en buscar a saber que o al menos eso pensaba hasta que encuentra un trozo de tela morado.

Observa el trozo de tela antes de guardarlo en una bolsa de plástico. Sería una noche larga, pero no tenía prisa y aunque lo que buscaba fuera diminuto, podría asegurar que obtendría la información que necesitaba.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_bueno, me tarde en actualizar y lo siento :c_

_Esto del bicho pues al final si llegó a mi casa. Aparentemente tuve covid en julio pero asintomatica, luego mi madre dio positivo. Afortunadamente, por andar llevando tratamiento para otra cosa no paso a mayores pero si la afecto, no tuvimos que ir al hospital ni nada de eso gracias a todo lo que es bueno . y tecnicamente ya lo supero, pero quedan secuelas. Insisto, no es grave pero si lo suficiente para que uno se preocupe :( _

_De todas formas, aquí sigo ewer y espero que se cuiden porque lo que nos paso en casa fue por un descuido uwu así que como consejo, si salen, cubrebocas bien puesto y gel antibacterial y aunque este mal, piensen que el de a lado tiene el bicho, desconfíen porque por eso hay tantos casos que no se saben por no decir así que si salen, con cuidado :/._

_Salu2 uwu_


End file.
